two lies but one truth
by yoshi-harmony
Summary: i can't remember who i was before the world told me who i should be. the leader of the youngest gang in the city, i can't show weakness. but what do these crazy pajama boys, a girl that's four years older than i, and an old man have that got through me? why does this blond boy make me blush? why do i feel different? my name is cece de rais, the element of chaos and this is my story
1. Chapter 1: old werido

A rebel cause with a loyal heart: the old weirdo

Ninjago city's lights were shining, citizens either going out into a restaurant or theater or going to their homes to rest for the next day as the moon started to go clubs and shops of the city were starting to going into night mode, clubs getting ready for new comers to buy either a drink or just dance or have their "fun", shops letting their employees leave and some coming in for their night shift. Yep...the city of ninjago was running smoothly

But not everywhere in ninjago was as great as all the rest. In the south end on the beautiful city, were the criminals, drug dealers, thugs and gangs of the city. End one has a different gang it sticks out, though it wasn't unusual that another person from their group left to see others, but that's only for business, other than that they don't collide. In fact it looked like a small town on the edge of the city.

Hidden in a dark alley, only lit by a street lamp that was barely doing anything, was the silhouettes of four people, and hushed voices, and if you listened you could make out the voices of three boys and one girl. The four voices belonged to the four children of the baddest, most gruesome, most hated and feared of the tenth generation all time villains.

The son of the most greatest thief, jeanne de Valois-Saint-Remy. Cameron de valois-saint-remy. Having his mother's brown curly hair short on his head, he had a pair of worn out jeans and a black sweatshirt on him with the hood up to cover his face, but you can see from his hands that he had a tan complexion. He was crouched down over a newly spray painted symbol that was in red and black. His brown eyes went to the painter

The son of kevin david mitnick, ninjago's best file hacker. Ty mitchell. He had a sapphire blue sweatshirt and black baggy jeans that hung low, slightly showing his boxers. Brown hair that had a tail in the back of his neck. His black eyes glanced at cameron for a split second before returning to his work. A slight smirk on his pale face. They all heard something being thrown to the ground as well as a laugh

Russell T. Jones's eldest son, chris jones. The explosive artist pride and joy. His spiky black hair was underneath a red nike cap as he sported a red sweater with the hood up. The left side of his nose was pierced with a ring with a dragon. His brown eyes were glowing as he threw his new pops on the ground near a stray cat that hissed and ran away out of the alley. His dark complexion hid him very well in the darkness so they like to keep him in somewhat bright clothes unless they're in the mood to go to a new "playground"

There was the sound of a blade being unsheathed and the boys turned to see the last figure, who was on a roof above them but the figure bounced of the two building's walls and to a dumpster lid where they saw piercing pink eyes and wicked pure white smile almost a smirk.

Their leader. The daughter of Gilles De Rais, ninjago's worst murder. cecilia de rais. Her long dead brown straight hair was pulled and tied into two side braids that fell over her shoulder and reached her chest. Her pink eyes stood out as she had blood red shirt that had a messed up tie that was imprinted in bold deep red, with a short plaid shirt with a belt and black fishnet leggings under that was floral and red two inch combat boots. Her left wrist had a black bracelet with duds on it. And her earing were black little pale skin was easily shined as she jumped off the lid and stood tall as if she was the ruler of ninjago

They were all around 11-12 years old. They were children, they were small, but their minds were as dark as their family history. Each one has done a crime bigger than the other, earning their Keep in the small remote town. Sometimes stealing from rich folks, or from mugging banks and getting away. But if they was really feeling it, they would do what their parents do. Hacking files from the banks and making chaos, blowing up almost every street and everyone near it, as they already been doing stealing many things, but for cecilia she was a master in poisoning and kidnapping her prey, big or small. If she can remember correctly she has...37 murders in the last two weeks!

"you think they tried to find us?" chris asked as cece walked past him and to ty.

"nope, we left some good throw offs to keep them guessing for years." cece told

" how'd the babysitting job go?" ty asked as he felt cece's eyes and hands go on his head gently as she rested her chin on his brown locks and playing with it so gently it was like it was to arouse him. Ty was glancing around at the ground trying to ignoring his blush.

"good, got another kill so that was fun, i had to cut her vocal chords out so she would stop screaming , i gotta be faster than that." cece said with a lazy wave of her hand she grabbed a spray can from ty and starting drawing something on the brick wall with a pink spray.

"That makes 38! Did the momma find out?" ty asked coming to the girl and leaning on the wall a few feet away from the paint

"Nope, i left a dummy look alike with the inners of the last victim so if they try to save it, they'll assume "sarah" is dead, with the hands of cold blood as so is little molly." cece then let out a high pitched laugh that made the three boys look over to her "it's funny who people don't recognize my face,even after all these years!"

"I'm thinking about the school." cameron suddenly spoke and they all turned to him

"Been thinking about The Day,,," the four kids glanced at each other but cece cleared her throat

"Quit thinking of that horrid day cameron!" she snapped "who needs that day when we have our real family!" she then started pacing " each other, the little babies brats at darkley are nothing but wannabes. They ain't done nothing but good compare to us."

"She's right'' chris said "they just wanna be our "friend" just to meet our parents"

"That's why we must stay hidden, stay in the shadows, stay outta sight but they stay in ours" cameron resisted and they nodded

"A large potential in such small bodies." said a old voice and they all turn in a second and got out a switchblade that was sharpen to the point, in their colors.

"THIS IS OUR TURF OLD MAN!" ty yelled

"IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A FIGHT, YOU GOT ONE!" chris screamed and they came forward but cece extended her arms to block them off

"Chill…" she whispered before walking slowly to the elder

"Are you lost, a person of um..you're age shouldn't be here." she stated calmly

"No, i am here to speak to a cecilia." the elder said and cece slightly narrowed her eyes

"And why would that be…" she said slowly her tone slowly dropping

"I've been watching her for sometime now, and i wanted to show her something." the elder said and cece walked back to her friends and then turned to the man

"How long have you been around these parts?" cece suddenly pointed out "it's nearly 10, by now gangs are looking for new beat ups"

"I've been on the roofs of the town, watching in the shadows. No one has seen me other than you four."

"QUIT STALLING OLD MAN!" cameron yelled and went to charge forward but cece grabbed his era as he yelped in pain

"I said chill." she said calmly and released him

"So what did you want?" cece called over

"I wish for you,cecilia, to come with me, and learn the ways of of a new aria." the old man said wisely and cece looked down, seeming to be deep in thought. She finally snapped her fingers and her and her team handled in a circle.

"This guy's crazy!" cameron stated quickly

"I agree, the guy's probably from a mental hospital brake out!" ty hissed

"He could be an undercover cop sent to get you cece!" chris told

"For once i don't think so guys." cece said and the boys heads snapped to her, eyes wide "this guy is too old to catch up to a master top notch runner like me, and seems to be like 100 years old so he's probably retired from anything, and besides if anything happens to me, i got "you know what" in my bag!"

"What about the school?" ty asked "it'll need it one and only female in its reaches, and without you, we are just some trio...there are always four. Four ninja turtles, four seasons, not to mention four greatest villain descendants of all time! We aren't complete without you!"

"And what about luke?" cameron said and cece looked down at the name of her pet, which was a eight inch lizard that she had gotten when she was four "he'll need his owner in darkley's dorms not somewhere where she can get killed in cold blood"

"I'll be fine, besides i need to see where this goes." cece said "but if things turn out bad, can one of you look after luke, you know the tricks"

"You're something else C…" said cameron shaking his head

"It's in my nature, i can't resist a good hunt" she said with a shrugged and they broke from the huddle and turn to the elder in a straight line

Cece stepped two steps closer to the elder and raised her voice

"I'll go with you but we must make a stop first, and YOU have papers to fill out!" she exclaimed and they all jumped from side to side on the brick walls of the buildings around them and to the roofs. Ditching the alley and heading towards darkley's school for bad boys

"So this is your home, huh?" cece said slowly as she was now carrying a black bag and a penny board in her hand as the other was holding a strap.

"And yours as well, and for your uh..pet?" wu said.

The two had arrived at the monastery where wu lived for his whole live. He had told her about the new people she will met, she said she didn't have problem with it as long as no one touches her stuff, elder or not (she gave wu a huge contract he had to sign), her pet luke was calmly on cece's backpack, only slightly peeking out.

They had left darkley's boarding school a few hours ago. Cece's friends throwing a big sign off for her, they pranked everyone, i mean everyone within a two mile radius, with whatever she had on her. She promised to meet them in the alley when ever she could. If you were there on the campus, you could see some boys swooning over her swaying slightly, some glaring at the ground, come saying goodbye to their female student.

"Cecilia, i want you to know that since you have more experience, you'll be joining the ninja in their missions through there will be some where you can not." wu said firmly and cece shrugged

"Whaaaaaaaat everrrr." she said with a roll of her eyes

"Wu! There you ar-" a girl with chin length black hair with a red kunmono came in running but stopped when she saw the little girl

"Nya, this is cecilia de rais. She'll be staying with us." wu said and cece smirked wickedly as nya paled so much that she was ghost white and her eyes were so small, cece thought they were gone!

"T-t-t-the cecilia d-de r-rais…." she stuttered as nya slowly backed away from the girl who was slowly walking closer to the teenage girl

"Yes, and i've brought someone with me…" cece breathed softly and nya shuddered in fear

Luke then jumped out of cece's bag and onto nya's face, nya screamed bloody murder as fainted from shock as luke went back to cece and rested on her shoulders as cece was now doubling over laughing her heart out

"This….this is gonna be fun." cece said in between laughs

The next day, cece was sleeping when she stirred to loud voices outside

"Ugh! Luke! Get the water." no more than two minutes later, cece was drenched in ice cold water. She yelped and fell out of her hammock "sweet honey ice tea!"

Cece jumped back onto her feet and looked at her lizard

"nice one...now do you want a slug."she asked and luke tapped his foot twice and cece lifted the cap and grabbed the slimy bug and threw it in the direction of luke. Luke jumped and snatched it in mid air and chewed.

"Good lizard." cece said patting luke's head. Luke seemed to purr and ran up cece's arm and wrap his tail around her upper arm and rest his head on her shoulder

She turned to her drawer, where her clothes had already been laid out from last night. She slipped it on, while luke ran to get her brush and started to brush her hair as she buttoned her pants. Luke's tail had two hair ties and his mouth held the brush as cece placed on her two belts over lapping each other

While she was being groomed, cece walked back to her bed and lifted the pillow to find a photo, there was a man with brown hair with his arms around a woman with raven black hair in a white flowing dress. They both were smiling but the women had a bump in her stomach the size of a softball.

"See you soon daddy." cece spoke softly when she felt the little lizard putting her hair in a braid from the high ponytail.

Walking out, she went near the doors that lead to the yard but cringed and glared as she saw four boys, much older than her, around 18 at least. Each in different colors suits. Black and white, and red and blue. They were all talking to wu and nya, who seemed to be pale and shaking.

"Nya, you alright, you look a little...sick?" the blue man said and nya looked at him then glanced around, missing cece by a long shot

"Y-y-yeah perfectly fine, he he he…." she said stuttering

"We have a guest." wu said loudly and the black suited man turned to him

"Where is he?" he asked

"Cecilia, can you come out and show yourself?" wu said and cece stepped out. She smirked and hid a snicker when they gasped.

Immentanly, three out of four, whipped out sharp weapons, but the one in white didn't.

"Is that cecilia de rais?!"

"Shouldn't she be in jail!"

"I'll give you three seconds to get the hell outta here!"

A very angry expression flashed across cece's face and the boy's all froze other than the one n white, who seemed confused

"And why should i be in jail?" she asked or well...hissed and the three boys shook slightly

"You're parents! Of course, you're just as rotten as them!" the blue man said and cece hissed as if she is a cat and he yelped.

"You're evil! You've probably murdered people." the red guy said and cece stomped her foot to the ground making him jump

"How dare you, you don't even know me!" cece barked "you don't even know my favorite color!"

"What is it? Huh? The crimson red that you get after killing someone." the black suited man said

"Wrong it's-"

"ENOUGH!" wu yelled and the others jumped before standing straight

"Boys this is cecilia, and as long as i'm concerned, she will be our guest!" wu said coming to the girl and patting her head

"But sensei! She's the daughter of a murder! She'll kill us in our sleep." the red man said

"Sensei with all due respect i do-" the one in black felt a tap on his head and he looked up but found nothing "i don't think" another tap and he looked, nothing but air. " i don't think this-" this time something landed on his head,he looked at his friends who were staring at him

"Something on me…" he said slowly and he went to touch it but it had ran down his shirt.

"AH! IT'S IN MY SHIRT!" he exclaimed and cece howled with laughter

"D-dude that's luke!." she said as she walked towards the sorry man and stood there a bit and then kicked his private parts and her little pet lizard fell from his left leg as the man groaned and fell on his knees.

"Luke here, has a gift of stealing thing from people behind their backs, even before i got him." cece said as her pet curled on top of her head and she cooed

"Aww, you love me don't you." she cooed and she felt two taps "you love mommy" cece felt a lick on her hair and she cooed "aww, thanks luke"

"Hello cecilia."The man in white said " i am zane."

"Nice to meet ya zane, nice to meet someone who has manners." cece said sticking her hand out to zane to shake, which he did.

"Zane! Don't be nice to her!" the red man said

"Why not kai? She just a child." zane, said to kai

"It's because my blood line, huh?!" cece snapped and kai as well as the others besides wu and zane, jumped "my father a murder, makes me one too huh?"

"Well ye-" kai was interrupted by cece smacking his face twice and he fell to the ground

"KAI!" yelled the blue man

"Leave him," cece said putting an arm out to stop the other teammates to get to kai

"You little bitch!" yelled kai and cece fell into shock, kai smirked but then yelped and cece kicked his stomach and punched his chest, sending him to the ground again but in the opposite side of the court.

"What a potty mouth, he needs to learn that there are consequences to actions, excuse me while i go find some soap." cece said and she walked out into the monastery

.

.

.

It was the evening, cece had manage to learn the names of the ninja and how sensei found them. She had a blast at laughing at jay's failed invention and joked how ty can make something much better with his hands tied behind his back. The name of the hacker's son sent chills up the others spines and she then told them about the others and their parents. Cecilia never seen people go so pale before and still breathing.

Cece volunteered to make dinner. There was this new recipe that she was dying to try out but the other ninja and nya yelled "no" so it was cole's job to make it. Cece wondered to the game room, she could slightly hear the other ninja talking about her, something 'bout kai killing her

"Luke, do you like the ninja?" cece asked the lizard and he tapped three times, singling cece that he's a maybe

"Okay, do you to watch a movie?" cece asked and luke went to the t.v and climbed into the cabinet. A few seconds later, luke popped out with a movie. The lion king.

"Nice pick." cece grinned and placed the CD in the vcr and played it. She smiled at the opening scene, and she felt luke climb up to her head and lay on it.

During the part of where mufasa dies, the door opened and the person who was behind it froze at seeing the little girl watching the movie saw her holding a little tear and hear her whisper

"They...killed...my ninja mufasa…" the person also saw luke pet her head.

"Um..cece?" _nya spoke softly and cece swiftly turned to the teenage girl. It looked as if she never changed, no tears or anything. "We're having pizza for dinner, you wanna join?"

"Sure, gotta eat right." cece said with a wave of her hand and paused the movie and walked with luke to the kitchen, but made a stop to her room and grabbed the jar of bugs. Nya paled and backed away

"What? You've never seen a girl feed her friend before.." cece barked at nya's stare and nya jumped

"L-let's just go…" nya squeaked and cece glared but went to the kitchen and prepared a bowl of slugs, worms, beetles and other insects into it. She smiled as luke ducked into his bowl. She set it under her seat with luke in it, eating without a care. She ignored the stares she got from the others, as she grabbed a slice of pizza and bit into it.

"Okay, i'm saying it, why are you here!" yelled kai as he hit his fist on the table

"Wu asked me to come and i came, plain and simple. Get it through you're overblown ego-sized head!" cece told and took another bite

"soo cece, what do you do for fun?" cole, the guy who had luke in his pants, asked the little girl. Cole was watching kai, for his temper was rising and cole didn't want cops coming over for kai's murder from cece.

"I like to create things with my friends, i like to go to the local junkyard and grab a few parts for my sculptures and project, i have a few in my bag...but right now it's just normal junk." cece said as she placed her pizza down and took a sip of water " i also paint with my spray paint, mostly purple, black or red."

"You invent things too!" jay, the blue man exclaimed and cece shrugged

"Somewhat, i'm more of a prankster kind of girl. Ty! Ty is the inventor, though he did teach me and my gang a few things." cece smirked at the thought of cameron trying to take out a wheel but failed. It was when they were six and haven't done anything passed stealing, that came when they hit eight.

"So where did you stay?" kai barked and the other glared at kai

"Darkley's boarding school for bad boys. I went because our parents strictly ordered the school board that either i went with my friends or they would be known as the most horrible school, for not taking the four descendant of the villains of ninjago!." cece said

"That's...good?" nya said in question, it was easy to tell she was a little scared but she screamed when she felt something run up her leg.

"LUKE NO, DOWN!" cece screamed and the lizard came down nya's legs. Nya was snow white, she was shaking and cece was scolding her pet

"Luke, we don't do that! You know it! Why! You know what, go to the room! We'll talk about this later.." she ordered and the lizard tapped twice shamefully and ran off "AND NO DESSERT FOR YOU MISTER!"

Cece then went after luke, leaving the others in the table, nya glaring a storm. Zane eating like normal. And jay laughing nervously

"Well." jay squeak "that went well..huh?"

The rest looked at each other then signed...this was gonna be a loooong week...


	2. Chapter 2: rise of the overgrown geckos

"You say i'm trouble

They say i'm bad

They say i'm evil

And that's makes me glad

A dirty no-good

Down to the bone

You're worst nightmare can't take me home"

Cece sang as she spray painted words in her room. She was singing the song "one last Dance by r5" despite it from a boy band plus one girl, cece enjoyed some of the girly things she kept inside. She was wearing a punky styled look. She was wearing light makeup,and black themed clothes. She also had a black sweater on that made her feel tiny and Her hair was in a emo style and had a beanie on it.

"Cecilia!" called wu from across the monastery and she looked at the direction

"Whatever it was, i didn't do it." cece called back and went back to painting. She was doing something wacky with the white bed sheet that she was using, the sheets that Wu had no color or patterns so she thought, why not fix that?

Nya suddenly barged into cece room. Looking out of breath and her brown eyes darted to the girl

"Cece! Lord garmadon, he was spotted at jamikai village." at the name of the kind of shadows, cece gasped

"Oh hell no! Ninjago is not going through that crap again." cece swore and rush past the teen

Cece ran to the dragons and hopped onto the one closest to her, which was cole's dragon, rocky. She jumped onto the back seat behind cole. Who didn't seem to notice her, but he was too busy trying to get rid of his fear. It makes cece laugh that he's afraid of his own pet dragon…

"HEY COLE, LET'S MOVE!" cece screamed into his ear and cole yelped and nearly fell off his seat

"Cece, why are you her- WHOA!" cole was cut off by rocky taking to the skies, along with kai's, jay's and zane's dragons.

"So...how's everyone doing this fine morning?" cece called out to the other ninja

"CECE? What are you doing here." jay asked as he moved his dragon closer to cece

"Nya came into my room screaming and i knew i had to come." cece replied simply

"But this is the job for ninjas, not little kids." kai's voice rang out and cece scoffed

"Oh then why are you here, you sure got the mind of a kid." she told in a deadpan tone and jay and cole laughed

"But, he is not a child. He is 19 years of age." zane's voice told

"I was joking zane." cece explained

"Is it just me or is anyone else, excited about fighting lord garmadon again?" coel said breaking the conversion. "I've been practicing some spinjitzu moves, could be the perfect time to use them."

"that is if it is him." cece said carelessly "i'm just excited to meet my idol!"

"He's your idol?" jay asked

"Well, second idol next to my dad" cece explained

"Daddy's girl" mumbled kai, not knowing that cece heard him "you guys believe what sensei said about unlocking our true potentials?"

"He may be onto something. I mean since we've gotten these weapons, i've always wonders what they can do" jay stated, pulling out his nunchucks.

"I,for one, look forward to the future, if there is more to accomplish, let it be!" zane extracted. Cece can only imagine a smile on his face behind his mask.

"Huh, race you there?" jay chuckled before he flew whisp faster.

"AFTER HIM ROCKY!" cece cheered and she laughed as the dragon roared and followed her command, making cole yelp.

"Cece! Why did you do that!" cole exclaimed and the girl giggled

"I did it because we can win! Because we're just that awesome!" cece cheered as rocky picked up speed as she spoke.

The four dragons ended up crashing on the side of jamika village.

"I win!" kai yelled

"No! No! No one was faster than me" jay stated quickly after and cece climbed off of rocky and rubbed his chin

"Good boy, you did great." cece whispered before she walked away from the boy sagging when she heard the village's screams. She had to resist the urge to smirk as she knew that this would be a fun crowd to toy with if her beloved 'brothers' were here with her, oh well, guess she'll have the honor of seeing the dark lord first in their group.

"Be on guard boys." kai's voice sprung behind her and her eyes widen but she didn't move from her spot. They were behind her yet she didn't hear them, for loud boys, they really can be mice if they wanted to "no matter what happens, never let your guard down"

There was a sudden eerie laugh coming from not too far and a large shadow loomed on the wall in the shape of the dark lord, it soon came closer and closer, each step the ninja were getting ready for a battle and cece was planning an escape route to take to ditch the deadweight.

"It is i!" said a child's voice? As a young boy walked up, he wore a black hood that covered the top of his head that had a green number five on it stitched. He wore a ribcage skeleton shirt and black pants. Oddly enough, he looked really familiar. "Lloyd garmadon. I demand all the candy in town! Or else!"

"Lloyd garmadon? I thought we were fighting lord garmadon!" jay whined and then it clicked for cece.

"It's his son. Lloyd montgomery garmadon, i thought i recognised that hood anywhere." cece said and the boys looked at her "i remember showing this kid to his classes-"

"Wait you went to class?" joked cole as they all approached the crowd that formed around llyod.

"Yeah, about an hour late for each one. Anyways, all this kid is, is annoying, he would sometimes try to impress my crew anytime if we let him." cece said as she watched lloyd open a can and fake snaked flew through the air and land on the ground.

"Give me your candy, or i'll release the serpentine on you!" lloyd threaten and cece rolled her eyes

"He's gonna need more than a bedtime story to scare people" kai said, not caring.

"The serpentine are real kai, they are not something to be joked about" zane said seriously

"Serpentine?" kai laughed "you're talking about ancient race of snake people who once ruled ninjago before being locked underground."

"Sealed in five different tombs, to separate the war and tribes. Ad t make sure they don't unife, to put vengeance on those who put them there!' jay explained fast, obviously frightened.

"Oh come on jay!" cece said, crossing her arms "you're nearly 19 years old, and still believe in that hullabalu? That's a just a story, to teach normal kids about karma! I'm 11 and i don't believe in that junk."

"And don't you guys find it a little suspicious that no one's ever found one of their tombs?" kai asked

"That's because you'll be a fool to look for one!" cole exclaimed as the four boys went to lloyd, who was complaining about how the villagers should fear him. "If there was anything i hated more than dragons, it was snakes"

"I find that hard to believe" cece mumbled as the ninja lifted llyod up

"Don't worry folks, we'll take care of this. Nothing to see here." cole stated to the villagers as they carried out lloyd

"Bow down to me! Or suffer my wrath!" lloyd yelled "i'll give you the count of three! One! Two!"

"What are we supposed to do? Spank him?" kai suggested jokingly

"Two and a half!"

"I have a better idea" cece smirked and she whispered it to cole, who had to lean down to the girl's height to hear.

In the end, llod was hanging off a sign by his pants. Yelling and squirming "you just made you're number one nemesis, mark my words! You'll pay for this"

The boys didn't seem to take he's weak threats seriously as they laughed, cece was just leaning in the back. Smirking as she snucked off. Once she was out of eyesight or earshot of the crowd, she ran off smiling wickedly.

Cece fanned herself with a red and golden fan that she 'borrowed' from a vender back at jamikai village as she walked with the boys back up into the monastery

"So then we all agree, the prophecy stated that one of us will become the green ninja, and the issue will not rest until it's decided" jay said as they walked up the stairs

"Why is this green ninja stuff so important? It's just a gi" cece smile, fanning herself

"Oh it's more than a gi cece" cole said "this is density right at my door. And when i get it, i'll be be-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, who said you get to have it?" kai snapped "we all know i'm better"

'Better than a pest i guess' cece thought

"Might i suggest a tournament? Last ninja standing is the best" zane said

"And will be declared the green ninja!" kai finalized "i love it"

Jay opened the doors to the monastery to show the training course out, as well as a fast red blur going through it, the blur stopped and was hit with a dummy and sent to the floor in front of them, poor nya, didn't even see what hit her.

"H-hi nya, closer to breaking your brother's speed record?" jay asked dreamily as he helped nya up.

"I'm getting there.." cece looked around, tuning out nya and replaced her hearing with her thoughts before she called out

"Luke! Luke get over here boy!" within five seconds luke came running out and leaped onto cece's skirt and run up on her shirt and licked her cheek affectionately. "Aw i missed you too"

"Hate to break up this reunion but we need to floor" kai said, slightly watching cece with hawk eyes, he still didn't trust her just yet.

"Two matches, then the winners of each face off for the title, it's time to see what these babies can do!" cole announced, raising his scythe up to the light, making it glow ever so slightly.

"Hey sis, wanna watch me mop the floor with them?" kai asked nya.

"Nah, i think i'ma just visit jamaica village, knock yourself out" nya said starting to walk off.

"Me too!" cece cheered, raising her hands in the air before she followed nya, luke gripping on her shirt as she ran to fall into step with the older teen.

At the village, cece managed to sneak away from nya with luke in her shirt. Once at a far distance from nya, cece opened her zip up sweater and she heard luke give out hisses

"Yeah, sorry...i'm kinda sweaty.." cece apologized "but sit tight please?"

Cece's pink eyes roamed the market before she hid in an alley, waiting for her next prey. It was about five minutes before she spotted him, a plump young man walking down the street. She smirked before she moved her hands in a circle continuously, within a few moments, a small tornado appeared within her hands and she smirked before she directed the tornado to the man. The wind spun around the man, making his shirt fly above his head. Cece faked a gasp and she ran up to the man quickly, kneeling and picking up the straw hat that flew off

"Here sir, let me help you with that." cece said sweetly, putting up her 'cute' act

"Oh uh thank you young lady, what a strange sudden breeze" the man said as cece straightened his attire.

"Yeah that was really weird." cece agreed, her hands behind her back "are you alright?"

"Oh yes, i'm fine." the man said "thank you again, what is your name?"

"Just call me kia." cece smiled before she bowed her head "have a good day sir" with that she ran off.

She went into another alley and sat down on the stone floor, she pulled out her hands and smiled at object in them. A medium sack of money. She opened it up to see the beautiful solid cash staring right up at her, as well as jewels. Luke climbed out of her shirt and onto her shoulder before he scurried down into the sack, wagging his tail.

"it 's not ninjago city worthy but it'll do until i can get enough money to send to the boys" cece whispered and luke tapped his foot twice on the cash.

The silence around them was suddenly drowned out by screams of many from outside the alley and cece stood and put the sack of the money in her sweater, she looked at luke and clicked her tongue, gesturing to the lizard to get in the sweater. Luke tapped his foot three times.

"Aw come on luke!" three taps "i'm sorry that i'm sweaty, but i'll make it up to you" no taps "i'll give you extra green gooped bugs" luke turned his head to her "and let you stay up past your bedtime?" luke's tail moved up and cece sighed "i'll give you tummy tickles?" lukke tapped his foot twice before he went into the sweater and cece zipped it back up and she walked towards the entrance of the alley and peeked out and she gasped "oh no.."

"TAKE THE CANDY! TAKE IT ALL!" a familiar annoying voice reached cece's ears and her eyes widen when she saw what's behind lloyd.

Large, blue and white striped human sized snakes were behind lloyd and terrorising the villagers. One with a staff in his hands looked at the villagers intensely before the villagers suddenly groaned like zombies. Cece narrowed her eyes with a low growl but before she did anything, a scaly hand clasped over her mouth and her hands were held behind her back and she was pushed to the wall.

"Ssssorry little girl, but thissss musssst happen" a female voice said softly and cece internally sighed, thank the spirit world it wasn't a boy, girl or not….cece suddenly opened her mouth and she chomped it down on the female's hands hard, drawing out not red, but blue blood. The female screeched and she jumped back, holding her hand. Cece, who was now free, jumped and kicked the wall with both her feet, making her fly back and she flips to where she repeated this action until she was at the top of the roof of the building.

"Sorry but that had to happen" cece laughed before she ran off. 'Gotta find nya'

She made a quick stop when she saw lloyd, looking more hyped than a cheetah on drugs. She narrowed her eyes and was about to go down when four multicolored gi wearing boys beat her to it.

"Sorry little garmadon, but it's past your bedtime" cole said

"GET THEM!" lloyd yelled and cece heard the faint rattling before the staff holder yelled

"Seize them!" the zombie villagers followed without hesitation, advancing towards the four ninja. Jay got out his nunchucks and started to spin them, ready to give out it's power when zane stopped him

"No! Our powers are too unstable, we'll be doing more harm than good" zane explained quickly

"I guess that leaves us with RUN!" jay yelled and the four split up.

Cece rolled her eyes, even ty won't pull that move. The sound of crying filled her ears and she turned her head to see a child crying as the zombie's advanced towards her. She shook her head before she smirked and looked at her nails, sharper than a hawk as always.

She hopped off the roof and used her nails as a grappling hook to slow her fall to the ground. Once back at earth, the villagers started to advance at her. She smirked and got started to twirl her arms around in circles, making a gust of wind surround her, it wasn't enough to make a hurricane, but it was enough to make small rocks fly off the ground and make villagers crash into one another. Cece kept moving like this but she kept walking towards the crying child, who was looking up at her.

"Hold on tight, i'm getting you outta here" cece called over the the sounds of the wind and the child quickly clutched onto her sweeter, nearly crushing poor luke. Cece reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small black painted egg. She threw it to the ground and when the gust cleared up, she was gone.

Lloyd stared at the spot where the gust came from and he thought he saw familiar pink eyes. He narrowed his eyes but he was brought out of it when he heard groans from his minions as the ninja was starting to fight back.

Cece had made it to an alley, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike, she had to bite her lip as she saw a few fails. She's gonna have fun teasing them noticed that cole managed to scare the staffer holder away, cole grabbed the staff but didn't see the snake that had wandered in front of him, cole paused for a split moment and cece sent a gust to the snake making him fall and land on his face, cece ran out of the alley and stood on the snake's back. She shook cole's arms which didn't really move him, he was still in a daze, almost like a trance.

"Cole! Come on! Let's get outta here!" cece exclaimed as she saw more snakes heading there way.

"COLE! YOU HAVE THE ANTI-VENOM!" nya yelled and cole blinked a couple of times before he shook his head fast and looked down at the staff in his hands and cece trying to get him to move.

"By goldie you're right!" cole said in amazement and cece blinked, he didn't know that he had it? Can this fool get more dumb?

"Quick! The fountain!" nya said quickly and cole nodded, before running off the the same water fountain where lloyd was earlier and he stabbed the fountain with the staff. Almost immediately, blue mist appeared around the village. The ones closest to the mist stopped groaning before looking around confused. So that's what the staff was for…

"We're sorry sensei, if we only dealt with lloyd before he became a big problem, none of this would have happened." kai said sadly

"Even lesson's learned the hard way, are lesson's learned. Now a great evil has been released, i fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning" sensei wu stated and cece raised a brow. Was he always there?

"Then we'll train" vowed zane"and be prepared for the serpentine"

" it may not be lord garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our 'A game'" promised cole

"Help us train, help us reach our potential." kai asked

"Yeah, teach us the power behind the weapons of spinjitzu" jay asked, coming to the group with nya.

"There is much to teach, we must return to the monastery quickly" sensei wu said and they all started to head to the dragons.

Kai, however, slowed his walk to stay behind with cece as she seemed to be talking inside her shirt softly. "Hey cece?"

The said girl looked up and saw kai "yeah?"

"I saw what you did back there, to help that kid." kai said quietly and cece blinked, trying her best not to show shock.

"Do what?" cece asked "i didn't do anything."

"Sure you didn't" kai said, patting her shoulder "but you're secret's safe with me little C"

Little C?...not bad..

"...kai?"

"yeah?"

"thanks." maybe this group won't be so bad...


	3. Chapter 3: our new home

a rebel cause with a loyal heart; out with the old and in with the new.

it was early sunrise, the same time ceceilia would have been up but cece tossed and turned in her bed sweating hard whimpering slightly, her hands gripping the sheet tightly so her knuckles were turning a bit white, a distraught look on her face. luke's eyes opened at the sounds of his master whimpering and blinked. he climbed down from his perch and jumped softly onto cece's stomach and licked cece's left cheek a few times.

cece's pink eyes snapped open showing unleashed tears and she looked around and when she saw luke she sniffled as she weakly smiled. "thanks luke. for a minute there i thought i saw back at the uh… you know" she said quietly and luke nodded and licked her again.

cece got off her bed and changed into her new aqua blue ninja gi, she got it after the return to the monastery after the attack. she turned back to luke, who was hanging from her bed frame. " let me guess, you want a slug this time don't you." she asked and he tapped twice and she took a slug out and threw it to him. he munched on it happily as she put on her chain.

as she applied her mascara and eyeliner to make a wing, her mind wandered back to her friends. it's been nearly 12 weeks since she last heard from them and since she couldn't leave the monastery without nya or anyone else and every time she tried to sneak out, wu caught her when she was near an escape, she couldn't go to their alley. it made her uneasy when she couldn't know what her friends were up to but she knew it was only a matter of time before she will be able to see them again. hopefully.

everyone in the monastery has become nearly like a friend for cece, but zane was like a older brother and wu became like a grandfather to her. nya and the other ninja have became less frightened by her and now have enough sense to see she wouldn't do any physical harm to them or their families, but still was scared of her no doubt. kai had become protective of her about the subject which had anything that reminded the young girl about her family, and try to take her out of the monastery from time to time when he sees her in a state similar of depression.

luke leaped onto shoulder, disturbing her thoughts and pointed to the side of the monastery where the training course was, luke had became sorta like a personal trainer making sure she ate healthy and did training for about four hours then let her do whatever she wanted. sensei said that her strength was growing at an alarming rate and she was almost stronger than the ninja. it was true. she can already flip cole or kai with one arm, and run faster than jay but her vocabulary is still needs work but zane taking care of that.

cece was on the training course with the song " where do i go by anna bel" she was almost finished when the doors opened to show the four ninja looking shocked at her but nevertheless cece didn't pause.

cole went to the button and pressed it down making the course stop and cece to crash into a dummy. she fell back and rubbed her face as she looked at him

" well, good morning to you too." she mumbled and cole looked at the course then at cece

" cece" he said " why are you useing the course this early, shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked her and cece shook her head.

" nah, i'm always up by five and i train for four hours straight. the main reason i'm stronger than you guys." she said as if it was nothing and nodded to luke, who pressed a button again and she re-started the course.

the other looked at each other, mentally asking what to do in this. they knew that she was stronger than them by a few but if she did this EVERY morning and didn't stop, then they would have a problem to deal with. zane, the only one who she didn't had scared of her, went up to cece who had finish the course and luke was stopping the course again.

" cecilia, may i ask you if you care to help me with breakfast, you seem to be a master at the course by now?" he asked her in his monotone tone. she looked like she was torn about this but a small smile appeared on her face.

" alright snowy, luke you know what to do with these guys."

and with that, the duo left and luke turned back on the course and the three start training while luke gave jay cece's mix so they could play a song. jay raised a brow at the strange animal.

" i swear i will never understand you OR that girl."

.

.

.

after their meal, the four were training while cece was had her earbuds on her listening to her pop rock loudly, that you can hear it if you're five feet away from her. it took kai and jay to her to step off the course and have a break but they had no idea that someone that small had a temper that big.

zane was in the center in a meditative state, jay was blocking arrows with his nunchucks, kai was doing spinjitzu and cole was attaching a dummy with his scythe. suddenly zane's icey blue eyes flew open and jump through the course, distorting the others and making them fail what they were practicing and gather where cece was, who had paused her music when zayn froze the floor.

" this roof isn't big enough for the five of us." kai stated

" correction this roof isn't big enough for him." cole said

" it's like his in his own world" jay added and turned slightly to their strange brother " i bet he can't even hear us." he said that last part louder as if to get to get through the wall between the wall of zane's mind and the real world.

cece rolled her eyes at the older teens and stepped forward, " oh like you're all perfectly normal, do you hear yourselves right now." she said strictly to the ninja, who jumped at the sound of her voice " sheesh, if you keep that up you all are going to get a mouth full of soap and i'm going to have a new punching bag." she threatened them shaking her head. cole seemed to pale at the thought and jay gulped and kai just backed away a few feet from her.

" sensei… zanes weird." kai told sensei wu, who had came out to see what had happened

" what is weird, someone who is different? or someone who is different than you?" wu asked wisely.

" no sensei. he's weird weird." cole confirmed

each ninja told their story about their encounter about zane's weirdness, cece didn't say anything about zane. she may be a villain but that doesn't mean she should be rude to someone as nice as zane, she was the only one in her old small town group who chose personally before looks. zane was bowing to a dummy but hit his head on the arm and rubbed his head and cece sighed.

" we like the guy, he's really smart, but a little off sometimes." kai admitted

" zane is a brother and brothers are often different... i should know." wu said softly and cece's eyes widened at the last part.

just then the doorbell rang startling cece and three ninja smile happily.

"MAIL!" jay kai and cole shouted as they ran up to door and greeted the mailman who had a few beats of sweat on him.

"ok, let's see now… a letter from jay's parents, kai has a fan letter, and something from cole's father." he handed the finally piece of mail to cole, who didn't seem satisfied

" what no package? i'm expecting a package from creators beast and beyond?" he asked him

" no, no package from- oh wait, here it is." he replied

cole laughed as he was handed the pack as he exclaimed

"HA, rocky is gonna love this"

as each ninja opened their mail, expected for zane and cece, zane walking aimlessly and cece looking down at the ground her eyes close.

" hey guys, how come you never hear anything from your parents." jay asked the two and kai's eyes widen and elbowed jay and whispered.

" jay! remember who cece's parent is!" kai hissed and jay eyes contracted.

thankfully zane was the first one to answer, before cece can process what he said " i… don't remember my parents… i've been ophan all my life" he said his tone showing sadness.

" you mean you never had a home." kai asked after exchanging a look with jay and zane nodded his head solemnly.

" the monastery is your home now." sensei said to him but zane shook his head with his head bowed, heading back to the monastery, and jay looked at cece, whose eyes were closed.

"and the warden doesn't let my daddy write to me due to a law put under him in his and my friends parent's last trial. four years ago." cece spat , sending shivers down the lighting ninja spine as cece rose up and headed back inside where zane had gone. what she didn't see that kai smacked jay upside the head for his stupidity.

.

.

.

everyone was inside the dining room sitting at the table, waiting for zane to come out with the meal. luke was on the ground with his black bowl full of white rice and a few caterpillars. cece had to put it under her seat again and kept a watchful eye on luke, making sure nya wouldn't faint...again.

" mmm, i love it when it's zanes night to cook.." jay told to no one directly

" hey." came cole " i didn't hear any complaining about my duck chowder last night" he said proudly and cece snickered.

"heh yeah, because it glued our mouths shut" kai told and directed to jay " did you really think jay was speekless all throughout dinner?" he asked, obviously getting a kick outta this, but jay didn't seem find it as funny.

" yeah, please don't make that again." jay said flatly.

" dinner is served." came a familiar monotone voice and they turned to see zayn in a pink apron.

all was silent for a few moments then as if on cue all of them howled with laughter, but zane cece and wu did not find anything wrong.

" what's so funny?" zane asked

" zane you're wearing a… even I wouldn't wear that." nya told the confused ninja and cece scoffed.

" so basically you're all laughing because he wore a pink one." she said but her eyes wandered to the three ninja wore she spoke to earlier about this sorta topic. " what did i say in the courtyard boys?"

they all gulped looking terrified at the young girl but zane finally figured out what they were laughing about before she could cause any damage.

" you laugh because i insure i am clean after cooking?'' he asked

" no, we laugh because you wore that ridiculous outfit." kai laughed but was cut off by a plate mashing against his face leaving it with slice carrots on random parts, they turned to cece who was smiling evilly " can't say i didn't warn you."

they laughed but no one saw sensei get up with a bowl full of mashed potatoes and proved it on the Twelve year old's head. with a yelp and her hand went to her head and sensei chuckled " now you are siblings." he said with a wink.

as everyone broke out in a food fight, cece was the only one notice zane's frown.

.

.

.

cece was on the roof of the monastery with luke curled up on her lap asleep, looking at the moon and stars. after giving the boys a mouth full of soap and ordered they clean up, she left them didn't notice that a few minutes before she left them she took kai's phone, jay's screw driver, and cole's bag of cookies. she laughed as she saw zane running to the monastery looking excited and proud, when he entered through the doors, cece threw a smoke bomb making her appear beside him.

" whoa there snowy, you look more excited than a five year old on christmas morning." she laughed and zane jumped at the new voice but calmed down.

" cecilia, i may have found lloyd's base in the forest." he explained and cece's purple eyes lit up as a light.

" you for real! how" cece exclaimed

" yes i am real. and i followed a falcon" he said as if it was nothing and cece raised a brow.

" a falcon, why a falcon?" she asked him not getting it.

"because it danced." he said and she looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

" alright, i'm just gonna assume you're not crazy for following a bird that danced and go with that. we attack tomorrow and make sure we take down that playpen." she said confidently and zane opened his mouth but was cut off by her hand " it's a figure of speech snowy." she explained and they bid good night.

.

.

.

the four ninja were running in the wood as cece was swing tree to tree a few yards away to take care of unwanted guess. when zane told them they immediately stop everything and went running to the forest, the conversion was about the stolen stuff that cece took but none knew, thanks to her well known acting she was passing off as if something of hers was missing. zane stopped and the others stopped and kai whistled to cece , telling her to stop.

" remind us how you stumble upon lloyd' secret headquarters?" kai asked the white ninja.

" i followed a bird" zane said and the other exchanged looks.

" why did you follow a bird? " questioned jay.

"because it danced" Zane explained again

"oh ok, was it a co-co bird? " jay asked and the others laughed.

"of course not everyone knows co-co birds are not indigenous to these forests" Zane told him, not getting the joke and then started running again. they shrugged and followed after him.

when the five got to the base, all the ninja were surprised and enraged.

" holy canoly, frosty was right." cole exclaimed

" we can't let any of them get a foothold of ninjago." came kai's voice " it looks like this place is being supported by those four trees. take those out than this place will go down like a house of cards."

" but why would one made a house of cards?" asked zane " such action would be careless."

" guys." came jay and they turned to their blue brother " not to alert anyone but… where's cece?" he asked them and their eyes widen as the searched for their little sister.

" wasn't she in the trees?" asked kai but didn't get a answer.

" everyone, i think i found her." zayn said and he pointed to the roof and the others followed his gaze, only to see cece singling them to hurry up with her sais, and she threw one to a tree line which cut it in half, causing the house to shift greatly and right before any go see her she threw a bomb and she disappeared to a platform from where she cut.

when the others arrived to the top they saw her, and she nodded to them showing them to start.

when three outta four lines were cut they all gather on the roof, all expect the black hooded ninja who was currently on the last rope.

" cole just waited til we're off the roof, then cut the rope." kai yelled and cole nodded and cece passed out smoke bombs to the others.

but before cece could get ready to throw it to the ground, coke can down looking enraged and mostly murderous , his eyes completely red.

" no one is going anywhere, until you deal with me" cole said coldly that even scared cece a backed away from cole slowly, kai noticed his eyes.

" what's gotten into him?" he asked.

" he's under their control."announced zane.

" well what do we do? if i just my sword this place will down faster than a tinderbox." asked kai.

" isn't the anti-vention in the staff?" asked zane and jay shook his head.

" yeah, but the staff is in the monastery." jay said and cece scoffed

" then looks like we're doing this the hard way." she exclaimed,cece got into a attack position and charged at cole. he swung his scythe at her but she just jumped on her and kicked his face and flipped back and dashed behind him. cole turned and grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her and threw her to the others.

" cole cece stop, now!" jay tried to reason but only got a deaf ear.

cece recovered fast, and grabbed zane's shirakiin and threw them at cole who dodged them and ran to her ready to swing but she ducked under and swept him under the legs. cece grabbed his scythe and jumped above him and brought her right leg to his lower back. he flipped back and shot his right fist to her face, she stumped a bit back and grabbed his fist and turned it backwards and spun around him pulling it to his back firmly and kick his back to the ground. he grunted in agony and sat there for a few minutes, cece stood behind him, she had her sais at the ready for his next attack ,and then cole shot up and grabbed cece by arms and threw her off the roof. she screamed as she fell off

" CECE" the three unharmed ninja yelled, but cece was able to grabbed a piece of wood before she could fall anymore.

" i'm ok." she called up and started to climb up dodging planks and bars that fell off the building

" jay use your lightning. try and shock him out of his trance. cecilia try and keep him still" zane ordered jay, who seemed completely terrified. cece however have frightening look on her face and her eyes showed rage.

" don't have to tell me twice." cece called and ran over to cole and made her sais collide with his suit where his feet were, pinning him to the roof and jumped in front of the boys in a fighting stance

" sorry cole but this will hurt me more than it'll hurt you." jay apologized and created a ball of lighting and shot it directly to cole.

cole groaned and looked up. his eyes were still red. he yelled out and grabbed his scythe and run up the the rope getting ready to swing.

" no cole."

" stop cole."

" cole don't"

" no cole. no cole no"

then there was a light tune soothing and cole looked confused. he shook his head with his eyes closed and when he opened them again they were with dark brown again.

" what, what happened, what are we doing?" he asked them all in a bit of a daze

" we're getting outta here because this whole place is coming down." called nya from flame where she and wu were riding. the five jumped off just as the building collapsed.

" that flute, it cancels their powers." confirmed jay

" it's as old as the serpentine themselves. but we must hurry the monastery unguarded." wu warned and cece's eyes widened.

" and you left the dragons and luke alone!" she exclaimed. nya sadly nodded.

.

.

.

as they approached the monastery they saw that it was in flames. the dragons were roaring loudly.

" rocky." exclaimed cole and as they land cece and cole were off in a instant. cole running to the dragons, cece calling to her beloved pet hoping against hope that luke was alright and unharmed.

she heard a soft chirp over a few feet from her and she ran to a pile of wood and took it down showing her pet hiding in a medium sized metal box, full of video games, her make up, kai's phone, a few shirkakins, few tea pouches, and nya's necklace

" luke you're alright and covered in slime." she exclaimed hugging luke as if she let go he'll disappear, tears threatening to pour out her eyes. then she noticed the container and opened it. it had some anituit for hypnobrai. " luke you're a miracle you know that." she told him

she headed back to the group with luke on her shoulder but stopped when she heard yelling.

"no sensei he's right, because of you my high score has been deleted." yep that was jay. cece hid behind one of the piles of burned wood watching in rage watching three extremely mad ninja yelled and scold poor zane, who had sadness in his icy blue eyes

" this is a teaching moment… we must learn from this." zane tried to reason and cece stepped out of her hiding stop, walking over to stand next to zane.

" a teaching moment!" exclaimed cole " what's wrong with you? don't you get it, EVERYTHING IS GONE" he yelled the last part and cece flinched as luke hissed at him.

"hey!" cece yelled going in front of zane with luke going to her shoulder "we've lost our monastery, we lost our belongs, we've lost eno-"

"zip it cece!you don't have anything to lose. You. Never had. is why you're dad left you! But you're too idiotic to fucking realize that! I should have thrown you out since the beginning!" yelled kai coming closer to cece and pushing her to the ground. She stared up at kai for a second, seeming to be in shock but, unlike herself, she stayed down and her eyes were casted down.

" ENOUGH!" yelled sensei wu and the three angry ninjas turned to their master.

as their sensei scolded them, zane nugged cece and she looked up from luke and at him to see him pointing at a bird. cece raised a brow at him as he nodded at her and lead her to shard, not giving the monastery a glance as the three lifted to the air and followed the falcon.

.

.

.

cece must have fallen asleep during the ride, because her opened her eyes to see zane carrying her onto a wooden plank, with luke's head curled up on her stomach. she tapped zane's chest twice and he looked down at too she her awake and smiling up at him. he smiled back her and set her down slowly not waking luke.

" where are we zane?" cece asked him, her voice quiet but loud enough for him to hear.

" i think he lead us to this abandoned ship for a reason, but i don't know why." zane said

as they walked inside, cece went upstairs and saw a table and a decent sized kitchen. she checked the stove and turned it on, it popped little flames and she smiled. she continued her exploration to what looked like a control room, went to the wheel and spun it dust rose up and she coughed at the contacted. then something caught her eyes. in the far corner was something was glistening, in a moment of weakness she went up to it and removed the boxes that were topping it. she always liked shiny things. when all was removed she saw the most beautiful weapon. a black leathered short ninja sword. the engravings are in her inserters writing that read ' balance and peace'

luke eyes flickered open and saw the sword, he poked it and saw cravings, she picked it up by the holder and grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around it and headed back outside and met up with zane. the sun showing too was near night time.

" the ship is most beautiful, it would make an excellent home for all of us." zane said with a smile and saw cece holding a cloth " what is that?" he asked and cece smiled at him showing the sword.

" i found it in the control room, i gonna keep. it feels right to have it in my hands." she explained to him and zane chuckled.

" well then, sensei will be very pleased that you found another weapon." he commented her and she nodded.

" you know, how about you go get the other's while i make dinner." cece asked the older teen in front of her and he nodded at her walking to the plank covering the gap between the deck and the sand dun as cece ventured to the kitchen handing the sword to luke.

" now you go put this in our new room, and choose wisely." she commanded and luke tapped twice, running off inside.

.

.

.

when cece put down the last part of dinner on the table, she heard something and her head snapped to the door to see kai, jay, cole, and nya looking at her and then to the food and suddenly smile at her.

" wow cece, i didn't know you cooked." jay said impressed

" you guys don't let me near the stove." she said simply and then smiled. " now hurry before cole eats it all."

.

.

.

as they ate, zane threw a shrimp at cece's head. with a gasped she looked at him in surprised but after a moment, a smile appeared on her face.

" oh, it's on now!" she said and flinged two shimp at zane and jay.

" your so going to get little girl." jay laughed and threw a biscuit at her, soon after everyone started another food fight, once again happy.

~●~ extended ending°~°

cece stared at the ceiling, as she rested in her own room again, Returning it to its messy glory. She was watching luke playing in the boards in the ceiling which she, with the help of jay, put a little hammock for her little pet. On her vanity was the jar of bugs along with the blade.

There was a soft knock on the door and she called out

"come in!" the door slowly opened to show kai, she narrowed her eyes and turned her body to where she was laying down and was facing the wall, opposite of kai

"Um little C-"

"cecilia…" cece corrected "it's cecilia..to you!"

Kai frowned, great...back to square one

"listen i...i didn't mean-"kai started

" oh dear kai, you did mean it" cece said and she turn her head slightly to him "you said what you've always wanted to say, but you've past the point of zero return. See you in hell." cece snapped her fingers and luke punched of his hammock and to kai's face and started biting and scratching him, making the brunette scream in pain and ran out of the room and luke jumped out and shut the door as cece locked it.

She was glad that her room was furthest from the other rooms, for no one, heard her crying that night as she held her beloved pet.


	4. Chapter 4: snakebit

a rebel cause with a loyal heart; snakebit

cece in her new room brushing her hair, while luke playing with his red rubber ball, when sensei wu came in, banging a gong.

" evil doesn't sleep-" he started but stopped when cece saw her already up, looking at him as if she was waiting for him to say something he shouldn't, her elbow resting on her knee, the heel of her palm under her chin, giving her an intimidating look.

" anyone ever teach you any manners dear wu. you always knock before entering a girl's room." cece told him and grabbed a bag full what looked like white marbles and grabbed a few.

" if you do, you could end up with a problem." she said and threw four marbles at the ground in front of him, they popped making a little explosion in front of wu, making him jump as he turned to look at the cameron saw those pops, he'll be laughing while praising her.

" and has anyone told you to respect your elders." he retort and cece shrugged.

" don't remember i have a short memory wu." she said with her famous smirk, and turned back to the mirror.

" nya and i are going to get new supplies, we expected this place to be spotless when we return." he ordered cece and she rolled her eyes.

" dude seriously, you need to check your eyes because i don't even clean my own room." she told him. and it was true, on her dresser were a ton of apple cores with the seeds pulled out and placed on her pencil box, her bed was undone, the floor had a few clothes scattered here and there, and her spray cans were on the side of the wall, where the words were written in black paint ' i'm rotten to the core'. even after she just got this place yesterday but it looks like she had it for months, just like her old room the walls were purple and the ceiling was black along with the bed frame, and the perch that luke had, with some help from jay, was hammered into the wall.

" well then, i suggest you get started." and with that he left the room with one last banged from the gong and she sighed and spun around in her chair to turn to look at her room.

" this. bites." she got up and grabbed a trash bag.

.

.

.

it didn't help that cece was a slow person when it came down to cleaning so it took a while for her and her team to clean the whole bounty but managed, the guys used spinjitzu to make it go faster so cece was utterly useless during this. but when they were done the guys headed to the game room to play some games but cece had found an old computer in one of the rooms and went to her room to see if it still worked

the computer sat on her lap as she checked the hard drive and the software. the screen had no signs of damaged and the main frame of the curtis had only a few scratches but nothing that could give a virus or a meltdown. after putting it back together she plugged her own computer charger she got it from under the deck, and pressed power.

the screen came to life so fast it startled cece and when the screensaver came she saw it was a sun but the core was a yin yang symbol, it was colored one half a dark blue that had little white dots that made look as if it was a piece of the night sky and the other bright sky blue with white puffy clouds making it daytime look.

" alright if that worked, then let's see the if this will." cece told herself and pressed the video chat icon. the window opened up to show many people's names, number, and info. as she check through it, she smelled the faint odor of something she hasn't smell since she entered the monastery. burning oil from an over-used car.

confused, seeing as she hasn't been working on a car engine and as far as she knows there's no car for nearly four miles, she headed outside on the deck to see everyone outside greeting two elders one male and one female.

they were talking to jay when the strange lady noticed cece.

" oh look ed, isn't that cece?" she asked him and ed and he looked at girl.

" oh yeah edna, little miss cece how are ya doing." he asked the young girl and cece smiled at them

" i'm fine mr and mrs walker, just making sure these guys don't end up destroying each other in a fight" cece told the elders and they laughed but jay however looked surprised.

" jay dear what's wrong." she asked jay and jay looked between the three.

" how do you know each other?" he asked them all and they laughed.

" oh well son, this little sweet-pea and her friends had been visiting our yard for years now." ed explained and the girl nodded.

"sweet-pea?" cole asked in amazement.

"yeah, i mean they're junk helped us make about four lightsabers like the ones from starfarer, you know the comic, four commutators mine's purple, and a few blasters of goop" cece explained to him, and walked toward the group.

after the shock wore off on the teens, nya called for a tour which the parents happily agreed, as they walked around, ed and edna kept on telling their stories about jay and how he grew up, cece would be lying if she said there wasn't any cries of laughter and tears of joy when they got to jay kissing his pillow.

as time went by, and after a ton of questions and a few tea drinking, it was time ed and edna return to the junkyard where they lived. cece made a mental note to make fun of jay later.

.

.

.

the morning after the guys wouldn't stop teasing jay and laughing at him. it not only gave jay a hard time but gave cece a headache and made her temper rise a lot, so much she was unaware of how hard she was punching and kicking, and almost slaughtering a punching bag. sensei even put a bet with nya saying that she'll break the chain before sun down. which may be arranged. luke had to lock himself in their room,to not get cece mad, at this state of her temper anything could set her off and anyone near end up in new jersey

cece, after getting her hand bandaged up from nya, she had punched the bag so hard it made her knuckles bleed and the bag to break through the wall, walked into the bridge where jay looked up at her with a few spears of oil on his face, when he saw the her, he growled.

" let me guess, you're here to torment me huh?" he asked bitterly and she rolled her eyes.

"no, i'm just here to make sure you don't kill them." she advise the engineer, and looked at the three other ninja at the other side of the room and whispered. " also you might want to keep a camera on you for the day." she winked and jay's blue eyes widened in surprised and then got a look that cece adored so much from chris when he gotten a new plan for robbing as he smiled evilly.

" what are you planning cecilia?" he asked her and she smirked.

" you'll see." she said softly and walked to the wheel looking outside.

she heard a door open and a familiar teenage girl came in and smiled at jay. jay was smiling dreamily at her, a lovestruck look in his eyes.

"h-hey nya." he said

" you going to visit your parents today?" she asked him kindly.

" oh yeah, just about to leave." he said wiping out the oil and gesturing to the door. cece placed her head in her hands.

" tell them i said hi."she said and left, leaving three glaring ninja and a disapproving stare from the child.

"what so my plate is not THAT full." he defended and cece scoffed.

"jay walker, you change your mind faster than a teenage girl getting ready for a date that'll be with "their one"." she said and walked off, ignoring kai's call.

" hey cece, what happened to your hand."

.

.

.

cece walked over to the dragons stables, watching the distraught face of each ones. each seemed tired and sick, it made her worry. she walked up to flame and pet his head, he nuzzled under her hand, his yellow eyes seeming dull but held a bit of joy when she stroked his snout.

" you need to go flame, you know you need it if you want to become an adult. you know that." she said to flame and he nodded sadly as kai walked over to the duo, cece had to hide a smirk once she saw that kai was hesitating on walking close.

" what's wrong with flame?" he asked and cece frowned.

" flame needs to leave soon, i give him an hour before he goes north." she told him sadly " i don't know when he'll come back tho."

" well, hey we're heading to jay's parent's junkyard, you can come with us if you want." kai brought up " besides you been inside and in the dark for too long, you're starting to look like a ghost, plus i bet you could find a broken car or something there." he added and she looked at him, she stared at him but then huffed.

" sure, sounds great. plus i need to find a new spring for luke's flying squirrel. " she responded and then joined zane with shard. As she walked, kai missed the scowl that had formed the moment she had her back to him.

.

.

.

the walk was extremely long, the sun was beating down on them, cece was the only one who didn't seem affected by the sun in anyway despite being so used to the dark so much. the others seemed more sad and depressed, now that the dragons left them to head south, the guys had been quiet except for jay who had been scowling at the others under his hood. sensei had been playing the ancient flute for the whole thing.

" that flute.. you never told us why it is so special?" asked zane. wu stopped playing and slightly turned to his white banded student.

" once there were many flutes. but as time went on, ninjago has forgotten their way. and now this is the only one." he explained and played it in jay's face who frowned.

" yeah yeah, i get it. respect your elders or suffer the conicentices. man you guys are really laying it on thick." he said angrily and wu chuckled as they approached the main gates of the junk yard.

" maybe you are hearing what you need to hear." wu stated and cece walked up next to jay.

" this isn't right jay," she said quietly and then flipped her hood up as nya approached them.

" what is it?" nya asked and jay answered

" it's quiet….my family is never quiet" he told her and him and cece both ran inside the dump, the others following suit

when they ran inside, there was loud muffled calls from a green refrigerator. kicking it open it revealed jay's parents but they were the same as last time they saw the old couple. their skin and hair was now a light green with a few scales, their mouths showing two small fangs.

" what happened?" jay screamed ripping off the tape off his parents mouths " who did this?"

"When i get my hands on them i'ma-"

" oh sweetheart, you came." said edna

" you shouldn't have come in the first place, it's the sssnake." warned ed and wu gasped.

" the bite of the fangpyre, once they sink their teeth, their vention and turn anything into a serpent. it's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete." he advise all of them, and ed turned around showing a tail growing out from his overalls.

cece narrowed her eyes at the ground, shifting from side to side. Damn it, the one time she didn't bring a weapon along with her. 

" i'm going to check on the blasters." cece said suddenly and edna turned around to look at her, eyebrows raised. " that i may or may not have here ." she added slowly and ran in a random direction before anyone could stop her.

.

.

.

cece ran to her and her friends spot where they would rebuild and take apart their gadgets or cars. if you enter that area it'll be pretty obvious that she's been busy. their was car doors, wheels, carhoods, a mini fridge, a couch, a broken pick-up truck under repair, and others. she ran to the couch and went behind it.

she pushed it out of the way to reveal a hidden wooden door. she opened it up and descended the stairs, entering a room she flicked the switch and the room came to life. there were swords, sais, nunchucks, blades, blasters, bombs, and a sling shots, and a bucket full of balloons full of a prank she was going to set on the school if she was still going. on the right side of the room was her personal favorite was a purple hoverboard next to three more, one red, blue,and green.

coming to the wall of blasters, cece took down the smaller ones and plasted them in her belt and got a katana, when she was finished she grabbed her hoverboard and shot straight outside and flew over to where she last saw her friends by the front gates.

on the way she saw her friends being chased by a... robot about ten feet taller than them. she shook her head, and flew over to them and aimed a blaster at him, she pulled the trigger and a purple ray shot out and hit the robot in the chest sending a wave of electricity throughout the bot who stopped and crashed at the ground.

" they gotta die another day, my brothers" she said placing the blaster in it's holder

" where did you get those."

" i so had that." 

"thank you cece."

the boys cried at the girl, cece smirked and shot down to them handing them each blaster, each took one until they heard a voice.

"WHAT THE FUDGE!?"

they turned to the top of a pile of junk to see lloyd staring at cece and her hoverboard, she and the others took out their weapons, and were surprised to see cece with another weapon, she saw this and sighed

" i'll explain later guys." she said

" retreat!" bellowed lloyd and behind him was a giant helicopter, cece knew that helicopter for a fact was build by ty.

" ty is going to kill him for that." cece murmured to herself.

as they flew off cece got off the board and ran over to her brothers.

" are you all okay? ed? edna?" she asked in a rush and each nodded and edna who was a bit more green than before and now had a bit of a tail put a hand on her shoulder.

" yes dear we're alright but how did you.." she started gesturing at the gadgets

" oh, sometimes when we aren't taking down a car, we make these in case" she explained softly handing the lady a blaster. " i should have told you earlier about them then maybe you won't be infected."

" it's alright dear." edna told her.

" cece " jay said " can you go get the staff." he asked the girl.

cece paused and then nodded slowly " yeah probably, but there's no way i can get on my own, i'll get over runned."

" there has to be a way " he cried.

as jay started complaining and apologizing to his parents. sensei wu was able to calm him down. by many words that didn't make sense to them until zane cleared things up with his knowledge.

' he's saying our weapons are vehicles themselves." 

" please don't tell me, i have to ride this like a broom stick." kai asked also begging.

" jay, close your eyes, let your heart guide you, imagine you're taking flight." wu said to jay and jay obeyed.

after doing some tricks with his nunchucks, the nunchucks of lighting became a blue jet. cece stood there in shock and then smiled wide.

" well jay let's wing it." she joked and took flight with her hoverboard jay soon following.

.

.

.

as they flew, the helicopter came into view in the distance and cece nodded to jay.

"let's see what this baby can do…" jay hit his jet in the works and then a buzzing sound came out and the jet suddenly blurted out with energy and flew off in a high speed, clouding cece's sight and making her cough

"JAY!" she exclaimed and she tuned up the speed to match his and blasted to him.

"Whoosp overshot that a little" jay chuckled and cece rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Just get your blasters locked!" cece called out and, even with jay's face covers, she could feel his smirk.

"Let's see what this baby can do." jay said but suddenly his jet started to swerve around the air, missing flying over cece by merely four inches. It was obvious to say that jay lost control.

"I got it? HA! I GOT IT! I GOT THE-" jay stopped his cheers when his jet suddenly reverted back to his weapon "uh oh..AHHHHH"

"JAY!" cece screamed and she swooped down after him

"JAY! YOU HAVE THE CONCENTRATE!" yelled kai up to the blue ninja, cece was going as fast as she could but the hoverboard was a little slower.

"I CAN'T!" screamed jay

"I think we're gonna have to catch him" said cole as he and the others drove up to catch him

"I got him" kai yelled

"No, i got him" cole said loudly

"He's mine" zane cried and just within two minutes, there own vehicles disappeared on them.

"I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" cece Called and she saw the boys look up at her with a face but as always she ignored that fact as she leaned forwards, making her board follow her."JUST HOLD ON JAY!"

"HOLD ONTO WHAT?!" Jay yelled and cece fly under him before flying up. She managed to grab his forearm and yank him onto her board. "Got ya!"

Jay stopped screaming and he saw that he was on the purple medal hoverboard. He looked at cece whose eyes were flickering to him.

"You good bluejay?" she asked as she saw ed and edna's car drive up to them quickly

"Yeah, thanks" jay smiled weakly as cece flew next to the car at the same speed and jay hopped into it car as cece continued her flight.

"Why isn't it working?" kai asked as he, Zane and Cole tried without success to bring back their vehicles.

"Your vehicles are an extension of your mind. If you're mind isn't mobile, so is your weapon" wu said, sitting next to ed and edna, who was even more green than before and were even starting to get scaly. Just the sight of it made cece frown and her eyes drop to the sand.

"Oh boy, oh gosh, oh golly oh dot" ed said as the ninja climbs or hanged on the car as they drove to the bounty.

Once there, the ninja went into the bridge as nya went to get the anti-venom from the staff for edna and ed. Luke scurried out, looking panicked as he saw his master lean the hoverboard. Cece saw luke and luke saw that her face reflected determination. Luke quickly tapped his foot three times and cece frowned

"I'm gonna provide some cover, make sure that the ninja don't see, got it" cece commanded and luke tapped three times. Cece rolled her eyes but then started to move her arms just as she did before back at jamikai village, making the sand around them start to go in a circular motion around the bounty.

Lloyd squinted as he saw the yellow cloud in front of them get bigger and bigger

"Hey, where did that cloud come from?" lloyd asked as he stared. The cloud was so poofy, poof.

"I am sure it is nothing young garmadon" one of the snake has reassured him but just as he finished saying that. The sand cloud was gone within a few seconds.

Cece huffed before she quickly ran into the shadows as she felt the vibrations of ed and edna's footsteps come, she knew that the ninjas didn't see her act, for she knew everyone's stations, kai was at the window so he saw her work. Cole was making sure everyone was calm, jay was getting ready for lift off and zane was..what as zane again? She couldn't remember all she know was that, other than kai and luke, no one saw her work.

Suddenly the floor below her shook and she fell out of the shadows and hit her head hard on the wooden floor. Luke was immediately at her side, doing his hardest to help her up, by pulling her hair.

"AH! NO! LUKE! NO! BAD!" yelled cece as she pulled the lizard off and luke stuck his tongue out at her. Cece suddenly took full look around her and her lips curled up into a smirk "would you look at that? Well looks like i'm getting an A+ in math, cole always said that i'll get that when ships fly"

That night, cece was in her huge T-shirt Pajama, her hair pulled into a tight bun as she used an air-ball to play with luke, who was making cute noises as he tried to grab the air-ball. The door to her room was suddenly knocked on and cece dispelled the ball, much to luke's disappointment.

"Who is it?" called cece tilting her head. It was nearly 11 at night.

"Cece, can we talk?" kai's voice asked and cece scowled

"You wanna talk?" cece said bluntly and she opened her door just enough for her to poke her head out. "Then talk."

"Well, i know that you're still ma-" 

"No..what gave it away?" cece said sarcastically and kai frowned

"I just wanted to say, i'm sorry."

"Sure you are" cece said in a monotoned voice

"Look, i don't know how i can make it up to you but maybe we can try be at least friends again?" kai asked

Cece rubbed her chin, looking intrested. On one hand, she would be happy and have calm waters between kai as well as keep her element a secret, on the other hand, she has an excuse to prank kai and possably be revealed. Her eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Fine,...and i do have something in mind"

"Oh? And what's that" cece smirked and kai gulped when he saw an evil glint in her eyes. Cece suddenly punched kai's right arm and he yelped, rubbing his arm

"Was that it?" kai asked in surpise

"Nope, that's just my way of showing affection." cece smirked and she pushed kai out of her room "now get out of here, i wanna sleep"

Kai smirked as he remember a little trick he used to do when he and nya were kids. This got her so mad..

"Uh! Gravity is pulling hard on me" kai said, purposly leaning back against cece and she groaned as kai made it harder to move

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is, this happened last week." kai answered before he fell flat on cece, who screamed and tried to get out from underneath kai's body. He smelled rank!

"EW! Not even Cameron smells this bad!" cece exclaimed and she freed herself from kai "i'm free!" cece quickly retreated back into her room, kai standing up and laughing, and he smiled when he heard soft giggles coming from inside. Yeah, she was gonna be a pain tomarrow but for now, kai smiled. He got his little C back.


	5. Chapter 5: big rage, tiny package

As the sun rose up over the bounty, cece was fighting the everyday struggle. The brawl she was cursed to engage for the rest of her life.

Her greatest opponent, a threat bigger than anything any Ninjago had ever faced. Bigger than lord garmadon, bigger than her father, bigger than her team!

Getting out of bed.

As cece relentlessly tried to stand up, she could feel it. She was winning. When her feet touched the wooden floor, she used all of his strength to move. If she failed to get up, she knew she would be doomed and the dark forces of laziness would stand tall at the very end...or until luke decided to wake her up with the water again.

It was now or never.

Using all of her might, she jumped out of bed and took a minute to regain her balance. She looked back and glanced at the corpse that was her bed, sheets completely out of place. A reminder of the grand battle he fought every day.

'Once more, I stand victorious against you. We will face again tomorrow, but be certain that I shall be your downfall like every time we have fought,' the de rais daughter thought dramatically as she got dressed for the day, this time with a white shirt and a black and pink skirt with her hair pulled into a messy ponytail. As she used her eyelash curler carefully She quickly looked at the little hammock that hung in the ceiling but saw it was empty, where's luke? More importantly, why didn't he try to save her from the claws of her laziness?

Cece walked outside onto the deck, smiling as she smelled the salty scent of the sea. She hummed the song 'how far i'll go by Alessica Cara' as she walked easily on the railing before doing a handstand and walking on her hands. The ship rocked on the sea and some water drops splashed on her and she smiled.

"A little slow today huh?" kai's voice asked laughing and cece looked over her shoulder to spot him and the others walk out. "What exactly did you dream about?"

"I saw the valcon again" zane explained and cece hopped off the railing to the wooden deck and back onto her feet before walked to the group.

"You mean the bird that somehow always find us when we hit our lowest point?" cece asked, leaning her weight on one foot and zane nodded

"Preciously" zane answered

"Every Time you see that bird zane, something big happens" jay told sharply "first it lead you to lloyd's secret headquarters"

"Then it lead you to the bounty" cole continued but was stopped by wu coming out and standing in front of the group a few feet away

"Alright, stretches." wu announced and the conversation ended "first, the swooping crane"

The ninja copied sensei pose as cece just sat in a lotus position on the floor and leaned her chin in the heel on her palm, simply watching them.

"this time, it should me the green ninja" zane whispered

"THE GREEN NINJA!" the three other boys exclaimed and cece smirked as wu turned to them

"That look more like the shock monkey…" wu said "bad form, more focus!" he looked at cece, who gave him a look that said 'today i don't feel like doing anything' wu huffed and gestured her to stand up, which she did reluctantly, minicing sensei wu's poses easily.

"You can't just drop a bomb like that' exclaimed jay in a hushed voice "spill the beans!"

"Yeah what else did you see" kai inquired

"He was fighting lord garmadon" zane answered

"That's what the prophecy said, that the green ninja would defeat the dark lord" kai said, clicking the pieces together "did you get a chance to see who it is?"

"I couldn't tell, he showed attributes that each of us possess" zane told them, looking equally confused but his voice didn't show it.

"Now, pinching crab" sensei wu stated changing his pose which the others followed

"Well tell us everything, and don't spare any details. We have to find out who the-" cece smirked evilly as she saw sensei wu walk up to kai as he was distracted and pulled at his spike hard

"What was so important to ignore my teachings?" asked Wu and cece cringed. Ouch, being put in the spot, the third worst thing someone can do to kid or teen.

"Nothing"

"It was nothing sensei"

"Yeah, nothing at all"

"Everyone was paying attention"

"Since you ll appear to be lacking in focus, then you all can share in the punishment" wu said and a chorus of groan came from the ninja

"Punishment?"

"It was all zane" wow. Wow cole, how could you do that you monster?! I thought you were leader not a coward!

"I was merely answering there questions" zane explained quickly and cece felt pity to him, poor boy was gonna get it.

"No free time and no video games" wu said and he looked at cece "and since you seem to be lacking, you will share this as well"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not good at sharing. I'll have nothing of this thanks" cece said and she gave a two finger salute before she went off running. however she was caught in a golden tornado and she was flung back into cole's body, making him quickly grab her. "Forgot he could do that"

"The rest of the day shall be used for training, and tomorrow for that matter" sensei said

"Training?! For how long?" kai asked urgently

"Until you answer this simple riddle, what is the best way to defeat an enemy" wu asked

"That's easy, with a sword."

"Spinjitzu"

"Your fists!"

"Tornado of creation"

"Keep destroy every part of their lives until they commit suicide or go into insanity?both are equally satisfying" they all stared at cece and she raised a brow "what? Okay, you all had to know that"

"Pace yourself, you have a long day ahead of you" sensei said, walking up the stairs. "You have a lot of training ahead of you, make sure you sharpen your mind as well as your spinjitzu"

"What's the best way to defeat an enemy, it could be anything." cole said sighing as he spun a staff in his hand

"Come on guys, we're smart we can figure this out" jay encouraged

"Yeah, but i wanna hear more about this dream." kai said once he heard sensei's door slam shut.

"Let me just say, the green ninja is awesome!" zane smiled.

Cece shrugged before she started doing handstands while also doing push wondered why this green ninja thing was so important to them? I mean, if this was her and her crew, it won't matter, in fact they try and make someone else the green ninja, they don't want any big responsibilities, that just ties them down to one place.

Reaching for her locket, she noticed that she forgot her phone so music was out, she sighed and then looked at the boys

"Have you guys seen luke anywhere? I miss my little buddy" cece asked and the boys shrugged

"Nope."

"Haven't seen him"

"Wasn't he with you?"

"Maybe he's in the kitchen."

Cece frowned before she flipped back on her feet and started to walking to the kitchen "well momma has to feed her baby so i'm out"

"Wait!" cole exclaimed "we still haven't figured out the riddle…"

Cece rolled her eyes and she continued walking "last i check, the only way i know how to defeat an enemy is by ending them or by killing their brains without killing them" she smirked to herself "and i'm pretty sure wu won't like that answer…"

With that, she went inside, leaving the boys slightly terrified as they pondered the riddle

Cece sat in the middle of her room, her door locked shut and she was under her bed, playing with an airball. Luke was beside her swatting at the ball playfully. Cecwe was laughing when she found him, he was with nya, putting permanent marker on her forehead as she slept peacefully. The laughing woke up nya, which in turn caused her to scream, and now they were here, sitting in a dark dim room, under a bed, with a window open.

Cece threw the air ball outside the bed, making luke chase after it happily, giving a tiny adorable chirp. Sighing, cece stood up. Just as she did, her stomach growled loudly.

"Time to feed the beast!" cece said smiling and luke jumped on her leg and scurried up her leg and jumped again to her shirt to climb on her shoulder, giving cece a tail salute. Cece walked off smiling as she thought of what to make.

"Want some blapple pie" cece asked her lizard, who tapped his foot twice "blapple pie it is!"

Cece suddenly frowned and she looked down. Chris always loved blapple pie, ever since they were 1, chris' first words weren't 'ma' or 'pa' they were 'baba papa!" which meant blapple pie according to his father. So did ty...and cameron..

Luke saw cece space out and gave her a lick on the cheek and nuzzled it gently. Cece smiled and gently petted his head

"I know, i know, you don't like me mopey. I get it" cece smiled with a bit of a chuckle.

"Hey cece!" called jay as he and the others poked their heads in, seeing cece wearing an spray painted purple apron with her hair in a messy ponytail "whatcha doing?"

"Making food" cece answered as she wiped her forehead with her wrist, in front of her was a mixing pool "what's up?"

"We think we've figured out what the answer is!" jay cheered

"Oh? What is it?" asked cece, leaning her palm against the counter

"Teamwork!" jay said in excitement and cece raised a brow.

"...uhhh..sure. Why not." cece said and jay's smile fell a tiny bit "i mean it's not my way but hey, you live and you learn"

"Thanks?" jay said but it sounded more of a question as he went back out.

Just a few seconds later, luke popped his head in, carrying two wallets in his tail as he walked up to cece who smirked and took the wallets, opening them and pulling out the money "good luke"

Cece then jogged over to the cabinets and opens them, seeing a huge jar of bugs sealed tightly inside and she pulled it down. The moment the jar came into view, luke ran to cece.

"Okay, okay. Here you go" cece giggled as she took three worms and gave them to luke, who practically murdered them "aww, my cute little thief"

Suddenly the alarms went off, the lights flashing red. Cece narrowed her eyes before she sprinted out of the kitchen, two seconds later she came back in "luke! Don't touch the batter!" then she left and went to the bridge.

"Break it down for us sis" kai said as he and the others entered just milliseconds

"Lloyd and the serpentinite just took over darkleys" nya said and cece suddenly froze, her eyes widen and she paled as many thoughts crashed down at 's been overthrown?! Is her gang okay? Did they escape? Were they in class or in the alley? She felt slightly lightheaded and she backed away slightly. Kai and zane and cole all glanced at her, worry flashing on there faces

"That place is a kiddy pool for the crooked and misbehaved" jay growled, not seeing that one former student that went to darkleys was standing just feet away from him. Cece suddenly let out a growl that sounded almost inhumane and they all looked at her only to see air and they heard off button being press and they saw cece pushing the red button for flight as she entered the location.

"Cece?" zane asked with caution"are you okay"

"I will turn those snakes into soup" cece growled before she softly started to giggle, this however wasn't a giggle like before. It was high pitched but soft, terrifying them all to the bone. "They messed with the WRONG SCHOOL!"

Once they got just above the school, cece was on deck, her glare murderous as she stared down at the school from the sky, Meters away from the ninja. The boys decided to leave cece alone, not wanting to get in the way of the young gangster. But they've noticed something off about cece since she punched the correndant to her school, it was almost like a flame, just waiting for a fan to help it.

"Looks quiet down there, should we infiltrate using stealth?" zane asked

"No, why not use our golden weapon that turn into vertical?" klai suggested

"Uh still working out the kinks on that…" cole said, looking up from his repairs on his own golden vehicle before carefully looked at cece, her eyes were so narrowed they looked closed. she had changed clothes and exchanged them for her aqua gi, her hood covering her face. how she changed so fast, they will never know "Um cece mind helping?"

Cece said nothing, didn't move, just stared down at the school.

Cole frowned as well as the others at the silent girl "oookay then.."

Jay hummed as a light bulb appeared on his head

"I have one idea, but you all have to trust me" the blue ninja said slowly

"I don't the sound of this.." kai groaned

There was suddenly the sound of jumping and they all quickly looked to where cece was, key word was. There eyes widen and they ran to the edge of the railing seeing a fast blue of the aqua gi she wore, heading straight for darkleys, the weird thing is that at the bottom of her feet, was something they all gasped at.

Bright white fire.

White fire was coming from cece's feet which helped her speed, making her go faster towards darkleys

"CECILIA!" the four boys yelled as jay quickly ran to the anchor

"Come on guys! We gotta go after her!" jay yelled and the others didn't hesitate on getting on with him. Jay gave a signal to nya, who was up in the bride and she nodded as well before pressing a button. The boys screamed as they plummeted to the earth.

"I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" kai yelled

Lloyd let out a tiny scream as he dodged white fire, he quickly looked up and screamed. There in the air front of him was a aqua ninja, surrounded by white flames, his eyes were bright white and were full of rage. The ninja turned his head to pythor, who seemed terrified and shrunk back slightly. The ninja didn't waste time, lighting another fire at his hands and was about to throw it but was slightly blown back was something huge crashed through the roof of the school and fell to the bottom floor. The white fire ninja growled before he seemed to roll his eyes

"I knew i was with idiots.." a demonic but young female voice grumbled before turning the ninja's head turned to Lloyd quickly angrily then at pythor. The ninja flew back a bit before lighting another fire in her hands and sending it to them fast. Lloyd was barely able to dodge them, pythor wasn't as lucky. His long tail got in the way of the flames in and screamed in agony as he felt his scales starting to practically being cooked.. The ninja seemed smirk under her mask as her attention was turned to pythor, and she started to move her hands in a rhythm. Soon enough, pythor started to cough, lloyd looked at him to see a ball of air circling around his head, Pythor gripped his throat as the tried to bring oxygen back into his lungs.

Lloyd looked at the cannon and quickly but quietly went over to it and aimed it at the ninja, who didn't even seem to care about lloyd at the moment and lloyd found a match to light it with. The hissing sound is what stopped the ninja from her actions and just as she turned, the cannon fired and the net quickly captured the ninja, making her fly back. Pythor gasped and gulped down air as he was free from the ninja's clutches. Suddenly the ground under the cannon rose up fast and the cannon flew to the ground, four stories before them and they both turned to the ninja who seemed to get the net off. The ninja roared, breathing out that same white flames.

There were the sounds of something landing on the roof as the door that lead there was slammed open

"Shocked to see- cece?" jay said shocked

"hi jay, if you'd excuse me, i have important business to attend to if you don't mind" cece smirked before she lit fire back in her hands.

"What's gotten into her?!" yelled cole

"It would appear that her inner rage has taken over and now sh-" zane was rudely cut off by kai

"little C! Calm down! It's okay we got this!" yelled kai and cece's eyes faded back to pink before she fell and collapsed onto the roof, panting slightly. Zane quickly rushed to her aid, helping her up but he mostly just picked her up like a fragile vase that could break at any moment

"Are you alright cece?" zane asked in worry

"Yeah, i'm good" cece said, smiling weakly through her mask

"What? I thought you were my friend!" lloyd's voice rang out, causing zane and cece to look over and cece to light another flame, not attacking just yet, but waiting.

"All you wanted is to make the serpentine your salve, well sorry my dear boy" Pythor slowly started to turn invisible, which made cece's eyes narrow "i have other plans…"

"Lloyd montgomery garmadon! You get over here right now" sensei wu yelled as the bounty floated just to the right of the school

"I got him" jay stated as he walked over to lloyd and carelessly throw him on his shoulder, lloyd's protests meeting deaf ears

"What should we do with him? Wash his mouth out with soap for a year?" cole suggested

"Ground him indefinitely?"

"Sit him in a corner for a century/"

"Give him the chancla for life?"

"I know exactly what we must do…" cece smirked as she heard lloyd gulped, her eyes flashing bright white before fading back to pink.

.

.

.

Cece sat alone in her room, watching luke chase around a air ball that she made for him. She was happy that she couldn't find her boys at the school but she felt odd because..she wanted to find them there...she thought this might be the one chance she got to see them after so long. She wondered if they changed. she gave out a small chuckle as she smiled faintly, of course they have, they were always changing, never staying the same, always full of surprises.

She had her share of surprises as well, that little stunt she pulled back at darkley's exposed herself from her own rage directing out. She furrowed her brows as she wondered what would have happened if that cannon wasn't there, she would have killed pythor AND lloyd. Lloyd was a wild card, but he was also too blind for his own good. Killing him won't do any good but he would at least won't open anymore tombs..

There was suddenly a knock on her door and cece opened it, being greeted by the boys, who stared at the young girl in concern.

"Hi…." cece said weakly and the boys came in, jay closing the door and kai lead cece to the bed and sat her down, him and cole sitting next to her, zane and jay standing

"Cece how did you do that?" asked cole

"What? Go into crazy psycho mode or the damages to the school. Oh by the way you might be getting a bill soon for that" cece answered as luke jumped onto her lap.

" no the fire." kai explained "last i checked you can only use air"

"Wait, kai knew?!" exclaimed jay and cece nodded

"Yep, he figured it out. Long before now" cece told him "and as for the fire, it's something i've always been able to do. It comes with my element."

"What is your element?" asked zane curiously

"Chaos, my element is chaos. Another reason why i'm good at crimes" cece joked but when no one laughed she cleared her throat "sorry.."

" but how did you learn fire?" jay asked quickly

"From kai" they stared at her for further explanation, and kai blinked confused. When did he teach her? " the way i got fire is the same way i got good at crimes. I watched the pros in there prime and i keep remembering it and eventually, i'm able to do this" cece lit another small warm flame in her hand "i think i can do it to all of you as well.."

"Are you the green ninja?!" jay asked and cece cringed before shaking her head

"Nope, sorry but i'm not that good. Try someone else." cece said not caring at all.

"Is it weird?" asked cole "having the ability to have all elements and techniques with just one glance?"

"It used to be back when i was first starting out " cece gave a small laugh "i remember one time, my dad said to me that i wasn't an easy baby. I've always had a talent with air so i would always blow him away whenever i was fuzzy and my mom-" cece suddenly froze and she looked down, her heart heavy "..i was just a weird baby with a weird curse."

"But this is who you are cece, this is no curse." zane said quickly " this curse is a gift"

Cece looked at him with a face that said 'no it doesn't you leir' but she didn't say anything.

"Well enough about me. What about the brat?" asked cece and the boys groaned

"The kid is a pain"

"He got read a bedtime story and nothing bad happened to him"

"Can you kill him?"

"He seemed harmless when he doesn't have his hood"

Cece listened to each intell from the ninja and she laughed

"You guys sound like when i first got here" she glanced at kai "just without the threats or the kicks"

Kai rubbed his stomach where cece had kicked when they first the most adorable noise spread out through the room and the boy's heads snapped to cece, seeing her rub her eyes tiredly.

"AW! Kawaii!" jay said hopping up and down

"That was the most adorable thing i've heard" cole cooed and cece cringed

"Eww! Get out you weirdos!" cece said, grabbing her pillow and throwing it at them. Which they caught easily

"But that was so cute" coed jay, pinching cece's cheek and cece bite his finger "OW!"

"Get out your weirdos!" commanded cece again and the boys laughed but stood up, kai ruffling her head and zane giving her a small hug and jay waving bye and cole simply nodded at her before they all left.

Cece smiled as she fixed her hair, yep still idiots but she loved them anyways.

Cece froze as she processed what she had thought

She loved them.

And they loved her too.


	6. Chapter 6: i was never good with rules

.Cece was outside once again, luke perched in the sideline as he watched over cece. Cece took a breath, before she extended two fingers causing bright blue electricity to come out of her fingers. She slowly started to move her hands and soon enough both of her hands produced the same energy, she brought her hands together and she felt the surge build up fast. Right when the electricity was about to exploded, cece quickly threw her hands north and south. Causing the electricity to become great lighting that roared over the directions. Luke smiled as he walked over to cece, his expression telling her everything, cece smiled but then she heard clapping.

"Wow, i didn't know you could do that" lloyd said in awe as he stepped out

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" cece asked as she placed one hand on her hip and luke handed her a water bottle

"I just wanted to tell you that the guys wanted you to stay behind today while they go to the amusement park downtown in ninjago city, they said they wanted you to clean you're pigsty of a room" lloyd shrugged and cece narrowed her eyes and she looked at luke, who shook his head before hopping up and down.

"Lloyd, why are you lying to me?" cece asked

"What?" lloyd said in surprise, a bit panicked "i didn't lie"

"Okay, now that's a lie" cece said, shaking her head at lloyd's attempts "luke's a highly trained truthfinder, with him, i know when others are lying or not. Thanks to him there are no secrets held."

Lloyd tried to find ways to say he wasn't lying, but in the end he just huffed and bowed his head

"Dang it, no wonder you're a great criminal. You got me within a minute." lloyd said and cece smirked slightly

"It's my job."cece smiled before crossed her arms "now why are you doing this?"

"My uncle said that i can help him with his lesson today" lloyd said smiling

"What's the lesson?"

"Don't know, all i know is that it involved me pranking everyone" lloyd smiled and cece smirked

"I want in" cece said smirking evilly and lloyd's eyes widen and he smiled

"S-sure!" lloyd said cheerfully, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "i can use the help"

"Good because i know just what to do" cece leaned forward and started to whisper into lloyd's ear. She had to hide another smirk when she felt lloyd's face heat up when she placed her hand on his shoulders.

.

.

.

.

"BLUEJAY!" cece yelled as she walked down the stairs from the kitchen, jay looked up at her smiling. He was wearing armor as he stood in front of sort of robot. Cece stayed on the second floor, just looking down at him,smiling innocently

"Oh hey cece! What;s up?"

"The galaxy" cece laughed before she looked at the robot "i see you liked zane's improvements"

"Wait what?" suddenly the robot came to life but it soon started to malfunction

"Yeah, he came over and started tinkering with it. I told him not to but he didn't listen" cece said shrugging before her watch beeped "oi, time to feed luke. See ya"

"WAIT WHAT?! ZAANE!"

Cece smirked as she walked into the hall. Once out of earshot, cece burst out laughing as she held a controller in her hands, the control that controlled the robots every movement. She threw it into the air and shot fire at it. Causing it overheat and slowly melt.

There was the sound of hissing behind her and she looked to see luke staring at her with a look that showed he was more than disappointed at her

"What? I wasn't that mean to him" cece said in defence "i put a timer, he'll be fine in ten minutes" she suddenly gave out a smile "ty would be proud"

Something coiled with her face and she yelped. Once it fell, she caught it and saw it was a book. She glared at luke, who was tapping his tail like a parent would do as if expecting something

"Don't judge me tadpole."

.

.

.

Cece walked into the gaming room, smiling as she saw kai sitting there.

"Hi kai" cece chirped and kai looked over at her with a smile

"Hey little C, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, but i just wanted to tell about how awesome cole was earlier when he beat you. I was there when he did it, i wish i was recording it" cece praised and kai raised a brow

"Uh, i think you got the wrong game little C, this is fist-2-face 2, no one beats me in my game" kai said proudly and cece smiled

"Whatever you say bro, well i'm gonna go bug nya. See ya at training" cece dismissed and she smiled as she heard a

"COLE!"

Hehe, thank you ty for teaching her how to hack.

.

.

.

.

"You couldn't be happy with the top score! You just had to rub it in my face!"

"You know how long it took me to make that?! Three days! Three day! 

"You don't just mess with another person's robot!"

"How am i supposed to strike fear in this?! IT'S PINK!"

Cece and lloyd slowly started to chuckle which soon turned to laughing, what they didn;t noticed is that wu had opened the thin door that revealed them, with the laundry detergent, game controller, and some tools.

"YOU TWO DID THIS!?" the four boys yelled in unison

"Boys, i got first dibs on-"

"No dibs!" wu stated sharply "i put him up to this for today's lesson! I wanted to show you the destructive power of rumors and how jumping to conclusions can only lead to trouble"

"No offence sensei, but let me jump to this conclusion; today's lesson is lame" cole stated

"Yeah, why can't you teach us how to paralyze our enemies with one finger or tell how someone is ly-" jay was suddenly hit with sharp and quick jabs along his back and he fell to the ground, behind him was cece, one of her hands out, with the other one behind her back. She folded her hands behind, almost like a general

"Chi-blocking, lasts up to 5 minutes." cece stated firmly before she turned to cole "and may i remind you that everything sensei wu teaches always has a way of biting us in the butt. So don't argue with him. That's just rude."

"Says the criminal" cole retorted and cece shrugged

"I've been called worse."

"If you all are done messing around, i could use your help in the bride. We still have a snake problem to attend to, over and out" nya's over called over the speaker

"It's one thing to let the son of lord garmadon live here but my sister?! I mean come on! I thought this was a ninja headquarters!" kai snapped

"You do now i can hear you right?" nya answered "over and out"

Cece rubbed kai's arm "my boy, you've F'd up"

.

.

.

.

"Last we heard of pythor, he had stolen the map from lloyd and is now on his way to releasing the other serpentine tombs" nya summarized

"Ugh, don't remind me" lloyd groaned

"Smart move by the way" cece said sarcastically

"Pythor is our most dangerous threat, if he finds those tombs before we do-" wu started but was cut off by cece

"We can forget about saving ninjago." cece said

"Then we need to work fast" cole said

"But those tombs can be anywhere, without the map, we might as well throw dart at a map" jay stated

"Good idea, why don't we?" nya said and she threw two darts, which kai had to dodge and the darts landed into specific areas " these are the two tombs of the hypnobrai and fangpyre, and this is pythor's tomb. After hours of searching, i discovered a secret pattern, all tombs are lined to ninjago's symbol for serpent"

"So the next two tombs must be here and here!" jay concluded "you are so smart!"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"There's no time to waste, kai and jay, you head to the ventary tombs. Cole and zane, you take the constricia tombs! And take this" wu offered his flute "you might need it for when you see pythor"

"Um, what about me?" cece and nya asked in unison

"I need nya to watch over lloyd and cece." sensei said and cece gwroled

"What?! I don't need a babysitter!" cece complained but sensei gave her a stern look "...fine.."

"Let's go boys! We got some snakes to club!"

.

.

.

.

"So then, just when we were about to die, this huge mechanical robot-" jay's annoying babbling was cut off

"Samurai, it was samurai" zane corrected

"Uh, samu-what?" lloyd asked

"Samerai is the highest level in fighting class. Either success or death with those fellows or fellows" cece answered, watching luke eat happily.

"He was 100 feet high-"

"I'm pretty sure you're the only high on here." cece cut off kai

"With weapons coming out of every part of him" kai said, before looking at sensei "did you see sensei's beard, it's moving like snakes"

"Oh my gaw, can i please knock him out?! Or chi-block him!?" cece exclaimed

"No." everyone but lloyd and her answered

Kai suddenly put a piece of food on his cheek, making everyone give him confused looks. Cece shook her head, this venomari venom is good, she'll admit that but they seriously couldn't make it less annoying?

"Alright, we can't let this get to us, we still have a snake problem. If pythor reunites them, then we are to deal with a great devourer" cole explained

"A great what?"

"No idea, but it's gotta be big it's deadly and not something i wanna live to see" cece said

"This is all my fault, if i haven't opened the first tomb, none of this would have happened" lloyd said in shame and cece nodded but choose not to say what she thought

"At least we have the sacred flute within our grasp." wu said

"Yeah about that, um.." jay started

"Pythor sort of...stole it.." zane ended and wu's eyes widen

"The last sacred flute? Gone?!" wu then sighed "we are all ninjago's last hope"

"It sounds like you have more faith in the flute than in us.." cece told and wu glared at her " not sorry"

Suddenly the alarms blared, the lights flashing red once again.

"The serpentine has been spotted!" nya exclaimed

"Finally! Some action!" cece cheered as she followed the ninja to the bridge but she was suddenly pulled back to her seat when a hand was placed on her shoulder

"Cece, remember what we spoke about" sensei wu stated and cece glared

"What do you mean?! I'm just as capable to go with them just as you!" cece snapped

"You are not re-"

"Who asked for you're opinion on what i'm ready to do old man?!"cece yelled

"ENOUGH!" wu yelled "ceilia! You are not to go on that mission and that is final!"

Cece's eyes flashed white again and she huffed out of her nose, making black smoke come out as she stormed to her room. Just as she did, she saw the flashes of light and she look over the railing to see the boys flying down to ninjago city. Her eyes widen and she looked around quickly before she too flipped over the railing, using fire to speed her up. She landed on the roof gently and her eyes widen when she instantly recognized the alley, it was her crew's backup alley. She looked out into the city lights, full of color and smells. The melting pot of culture in all the world, home to all the newest trends and musics. Cece smiled as she felt the warmth of everything around her, finally, back to a place where she felt that anything can happen, no limits, no rules, and no boredom!. After all, bunking with a bunch of ninjas, an old man, and a girl who she never talked too and now a blond idiot can be so tedious at times.

She saw the guys enter underneath the city by the sewers and she raised her eyebrows, impressed. This part of the city has underground adadon subways that cameron and ty always went to when they were all still together. She followed the guys, always staying in the air using her element and staying just meters away from them.

"That's a lot of snakes" cole whispered

"So what do we do?" asked jay

"I think i have an idea, follow me" kai answered and as the boys followed him, not realizing that their little sister was right behind them.

"That sounds like a great plan but you know the hybnobai will crew everything up" kai said loudly, sounding like a snake

"Who said that?" a snake yelled

"Those buck teeth can bite my rear end!" jay said

"I bet there drinking their own venom!"

"I bet all that digging gave them dirt for brains!" zane told

Cece smiled but then she felt the ground under her shift as if something was coming closer. She stomped her foot and she felt heartbeats inside the ground. She gasped and she jumped out of the way, using fire to lift her up and burn the scaly hands that tried to grab her. She narrowed her eyes and she clenched her fists, making the ground spit up the snakes and cece narrowed her eyes

"You chose a wrong time to bug me because i'm kinda ticked off right now…"

.

.

.

.

Soon enough, one by one the ninja were losing their numbers, first coal, then kai then jay. Zane was able to escape by camouflage. Cece had snuck up on him because he too was amazed by this, his pink gi matched the wallpaper.

"I see lloyd's poor skills in cleaning actually has a use" cece said and zane turned to her quickly.

"Cece? What are you doing here?" zane asked in alert.

"Zame as you. I knew you guys would need my help. Guess i leave you boys alone for one day on missions and kai gets huge and you boys lose a flute and now our numbers are down to two?! Wow, you guys really do need me" cece half joked and zane frowned

"This is no laughing matter cece, we must find a way to help our friends" zane urged and cece rubbed her chin

"Luckily for us, i know the tunnels under the city and i think i have an idea."

.

.

.

.

.

"Look a pink ninja!" a snaked yelled as zane flew through the air on a rope

"GO PINK NINJA GO!" kai, cole and jay yelled and there was suddenly there was a sharp

Rriiip

And the ropes suddenly fell off of them, there standing at the doorway was a guard that was paralyzed and a smirked twelve year old girl.

"I can't ever leave you boys alone can i?" cece said and they all smiled

"You know, i'd never thought i'd be happy to see the cecilia dai rais." jay joked

"Well life's full of surprises!" cece joked "now come on! Let's get outta here! ZANE NOW!"

Zane nodded his head before they all booked it to the exit.

"Let us book this popsicle stand! Ninjago!" zane cried as he did spinjitzu.

"Popsicle stand? I like it" jay laughed and cece turned to see the snakes slowly gaining

"You boys keep running, i'll make some cover!" cece ordered

"What?" cole yelled in shock

"Don't worry about me" cece yelled and she stood firmly, her front facing the charging snakes. She took a breath before she cleared her mind.

"What is she doing?!" yelled kai

"I don't know!" zane cried, confused yet afraid for cece

Cece did not waiting there as the snakes advanced to her, then she went into a horse stance and opened the palms of her hands. In a couple of seconds, cece was holding two grey spheres of the size of a soccer ball on her hands. These spheres were surrounded by a dark purple and green light and were whirling at a tremendous speed, the sound of piercing air and clanking of rocks echoing throughout the tunnels

"W-What is that!?" Cole asked shocked.

"I... I have no idea." Kai answered just as astonished.

"No way." Jay said to himself but everyone hear it

In an amazing display of speed, cece charged forward, still holding the whirling spheres. Once they were close enough, the humanoid geckos ran up to cece. Just before the they could touch her, she jumped using fire to fly over them and breath her white fire out of her mouth to the ground, effectively making the snakes scream. She made it to a wall and she stabbed her claw like nails into the cement easily, cece raised her unoccupied hand and pointed the spheres at the ground. Letting out a loud and aggressive roar, Cece threw the spheres at the ground, causing the ground to spike up at different direction near her.. The unfortunate snakes that were near her were killed instantly and cece fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Wooooooooooooooooooow." The four ninja said in awe as zane did a U-turn in his bike and jay snatched cece into his arms easily. She was surprisingly very light.

Cole looked at cece, who was growing pale, much more than normal

"She doesn't look so good, quick, to the bounty and fast" cole stated

"STEP ON IT ZANE!" yelled kai and zane went full speed.

.

.

.

.

.

"The attack took a lot of energy from her" sensei said as he wiped cold water on cece's forehead, who was still unconscious. The boys had returned about 20 minutes ago and now everyone was inside cece's room worriedly. Luke was hanging off his hammock, staring at everyone and cece carefully, ready to assist at anytime. " she'll be better in the morning"

"I never thought a kid could do that" kai said "even her"

"Chaos is a very controllable element" wu sighed " i told her this earlier"

"Is that why she yelled at you?" asked lloyd, who was sitting in a chair "she got really mad. You're bold uncle, no one back at darkley's ever tried to take control of her. Because then she'll ki-"

"Chaotic powers are very unstable. it seems she has much control over herself and her inner chi, but that was a foolish move to pull at her age. If she let the surge of her energy pass through her heart, this result could have been beyond repair and deadly" wu said, stroking his bread

"So..she could have died?" nya summarized in horror.

"Yes, luckily this was an gift of a second chance. She must rest, and must be under our watch at all costs. Any more of this acts and she may not get the chance to make a third." wu said softly and the others nodded. Lloyd stared at cece sadly, feeling guilty.

"Come now, today was more than eventful, we all must rest" sensei said and they all left. All but one.

Cole stared at cece sleeping. It was almost strange seeing a young preteen sleeping so soundly and calm, when he knows that when she wakes up she would throw a fit and would fight for what she thinks is right. The same girl who just practically risked her own life for them. He walked over to her and gently moved the blanket closer to her, just under her chin and cece snuggled up to them, humming slightly making cole smile gently.

"Mmh..family...ninja.." cole smile's widen as he heard that "protect.."

Cole's smiled couldn't get any wider and he gently kissed her forehead as he left the room after turning off the lights. Hoping that his little sister will be fine the next time he woke up.


	7. Chapter 7: am i the only adult here?

Cece let out a groan, slightly opening her eyes. instantly closing them from the bright lights. Her body was in slight pain and was a bit stiff. Her ears picked up soft snoring, two in fact and she forced herself to open her eyes and look over. There in a chairs, a few feet away was kai and zane both sleeping soundly. She smiled at them but then looked around, how long has she been out? The last thing she can remember was fighting off snakes then blank. She looked up at the hammock where luke would be but saw nothing and she frowned. Where's luke?

The young girl sat up before she gripped her head and she fell right back down onto her pillow

"Uh! Headrush…." she groaned

Kai suddenly snorted as he snapped himself awake

"Huh, what no!" exclaimed kai as he looked around but then looked at cece and he smiled "welcome back to the land of the living little C"

"Ugh, can i go back to the land of the dead? I like sleep" cece joked, her famous smirk tugging her lips "but seriously, it's good to see you"

"It's great to see you too, everyone would be so excited to see you" kai smiled "can i get you anything?"

"Water please" cece answered "but i don't think i can handle seeing everyone right now, my head's fuzzy"

"I'll get the water for you cece" zane answered suddenly and cece let out a tiny yelp. She didn't notice that he woke up as well

"Thanks zane" cece thanked and zane smiled at her before leaving the room.

Not even two minutes later before a loud voice yelled

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Nya please her health is-"

"IF I DON'T SEE HER IT'S YOUR HEALTH THAT'LL BE ENDANGER!"

Cece giggled as kai paled. Kai knew very well how bad nya can get when she's mad. The door was slammed open and nya as well as the others came in, smiling.

"Welcome to my room guys" cece said happily

"Aye! You're alive" jay joked

"Yep, full of energy and health! All i need is food in my beast and i should be good" cece said as zane came back with the water

"Here you are cece, you like you're drinking water cold yes?" zane asked and cece nodded as she took the cup

"Thanks." cece took a sip of the water before she looked around "where's my lovely lizard."

"He's cooking" cole answered "he wanted to cook you something for when you woke up."

"Okay, but then where's lloyd? or wu?" the room suddenly went silent and cece furrowed her brows

"What happened?" cece asked slowly and cole rubbed his neck

"Well you see cece, we um" cole started

"We kind of...lost lloyd to the snakes" they all put their arms in front of them, preparing for impacted but nothing happened. They glanced at cece, who's left eye was twitching before she took a slow deep breath

"Boys, i love ya, i really do but i must say this...YOU DUMB IDIOTS HOW DO YOU LOSE A CHILD! I SWEAR TO GOD, I CAN'T EVEN GO TO SLEEP WITHOUT ANY OF YOU SCREWING IT UP!" cece yelled "I'M MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN YOU BOYS!"

"Sorry but we were trying to find a way to get this samer-" jay was cut off by cece's pillow smacking his head

"And what makes you think this samurai person is more important than a kid?!" cece exclaimed " oh my god, you guys are so dumb like! Why?! I swear i'ma call wu-"

"That's another thing" zane said quietly and cece looked at him, a bit more calm

"I swear if he got captured to I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"No! No! He went went off on a trip, we don't know where but he'll be back" cole quickly answered and cece sighed

"Even if you're the adults here. I feel like i'm babysitting children."

.

.

.

Cece was sitting on a huge air ball that she made that kept her in the air as the boys and nya put up posters, searching for a the five fangblades. Cece was munching on some fire flakes that luke had made her, he knows there her favorite. He got the spice just right. Cole had tried it and he coughed it right back up. Guess cece had an iron stomach.

"This is silly" zane groaned

"You got any better idea?" asked cole

"Hey maybe sensei went to get the samurai for help!" suggested jay and cece looked over at zane who was walking away as if he was in a trance.

"Snowy?" she called as she directed the air balls to near him "you good man?"

Zane however didn't answer, just stared. Cece followed his gaze and her eyes widen. The falcon has returned.

"It's the falcon!" jay exclaimed and cece looked over at him as if she didn't notice him there "every time we follow it, it leads us to good fortune"

"Cece stay here with nya and stay close to her" cole ordered

"What?!" exclaimed the girl

"We've had one too many times you were in a coma because of your recklessness in a mission, it's better of you stay here" cole clarified

"But i'm fine now!" cece argued

"Sorry little C but it's gotta be this way" kai said and cece raised a brow

"Remember what happened the last time i left you boys alone?" cece said

"Cece, just do it" jay rolled his eyes as the ninjas ran off to the fallow the falcon.

Nya walked up to cece and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's finish putting up these posters and head back" nya said gently " i have something to show you anyways"

Cece huffed but nodded.

Nya smiled at her and turned her back to cece to put up another poster. Cece looked around boredly before she spotted something very shiney in the corner of her eyes. Cece smirked before carefully stepping onto the ground and running off and quickly yet quietly as she could.

She made it to another nearby alley, it was was kinda tight but it was good enough. Cece created another tiny tornado and aimed it at a women about 20 years old. Her dress flew up and she screamed while trying to hold it down, the women had an outfit under the dress so luckily no unneeded parts were shown. Cece rushed over and picked up the woman's purse.

"Here ma'am, let me help you" cece said politely as she let straighten out the women's clothing.

"Thank you kindly young lady. That breeze came from nowhere" the women said still in shock

"Yeah, i guess it kinda did" cece agreed, her hands behind her back "well have a good day now"

"What is your name? I never seen you around here before" the women asked

"I'm a new girl from stix, my name is abby" cece said smiling as she walked off "i gotta go, see you around ma'am"

"HEY YOU!" yelled a man's voice and cece turned to see two officers standing down the street. Cece gave them a smirk and showed a two fingered salute before running off "GET BACK HERE!"

Cece ran down the streets of jamakai village, stopping many carriages, people and food stands..Cece was taking sharp turns and zigzags all around the village, sliding under or flipping over carriages or people. She eventually made it to a two way alley that one of the ends made it to the inertance of a train station. Cece looked behind her to see the officers running to her fast, with narrowed eyes, she booked it inside making her seem like a blurr. She entered a train car and she huffed

"That's the most i've ran in a while" cece said breathlessly and she bumped into someone and she looked up.

"You're coming with me crook" the police officer said, grabbing her shirt.

Cece growled and breathed fire at the man. The officers jolted back and cece kicked a bolder that she made rise up from the the ground, to them making them crash into the wall. Cec hopped out of the train car and the doors closed behind her. She turned back, smirking as she saw the cops staring at her from the other side, her waving at them.

"Next stop: ninjago city" cece smirked as she heard that as the train cars moved. She waved two black wallets at the officers. As the cars left, she checked the wallets, nearly 400 dollars together. She felt eyes staring at her from behind so she turned around. Nothing was there, no one was paying her any mind. She shrugged it off and started to walk back to the heart of jamakai village.

"Did she just outsmart the cops?"

"Does she have no shame?"

"Isn't that the dai rai's daughter?"

"No, the dai rai's daughter is an outcast, her own mother disowned her"

Cece narrowed her eyes as she heard the last statement, she made a mental note to plan a 'playdate' for the voice owners.

.

.

.

.

"Putting shaving cream on stuff

Putting shaving cream on stuff

Shaving cream on stuff

Shaving cream on stuff

Shaving cream on this

Shaving cream on that

Putting shaving cream on stuff

Putting shaving cream on stuff"

Sang cece as she put shaving cream all around the boys room boredly, luke holding black spray paint. There was a lot of shaving cream on jay's bed and zane's white sheets weren't so white anymore. There was also slime on cole's bed. Kai's bed was the only one intact but that's what it seems. The moment kai sits on it, he'll wish he didn't.

"Cece!" called nya and cece stopped singing

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Then come over here and help me with something!" nya called and cece dropped the shaving cream and luke threw the spray can out the window

"Whatcha need?" asked cece as she barged into nya's room. Nya was holding a curling iron and a makeup bag. "Why do you have those in your hands?"

"I wanna do your hair." nya said simply

"Uh no." cece stated flatly

"Please!" pleaded nya "my hair is too short to do much with and i wanna try this new hairstyle i learned and you're hair is perfect to use"

"Well true my hair is amazing but it needs a special hand to be used properly" cece strated "but what hairstyle do you want? I'll do it for you"

Nya's eyes widen and she chuckled nervously

"Uh t-that won't be necessary" nya said weakly and cece crossed her arms

"what? Don't think i can do it?"

"N-no it's just-"

"Sit down now."

.

.

.

"I'M DONE!" yelled cece and luke held up a mirror "take a look"

Nya hesitantly looked at the mirror and gasp, her hair was fine, in fact, it is better. It was slightly curled and her bangs were pinned up, only leaving out a tiny bit out to frame her face

"Do you like it?"cece asked and nya smiled

"I love it!"

Cece beamed and she held her head out proudly

"I told ya i could do it"

"We're home"

"MY BROS!" cece yelled and she ran out of the room to the deck where the ninja were, zane was smiling happily and the others were cheering.

"What happened out there?" cece asked

"Zane got his full potential!" jay yelled happily "he's a nindroid!"

"A nindroid?" cece asked slowly her eyes shifting from jay to zane "and you got your potential? This call for a celebration!"

"Yeah, let's party!" jay agreed

:let's eat at ninjago city, i'll buy" cece said, pulling out her wallet, which was bulky

The boys eyes all widen atr it

"Where did you get all of that?!"

"Do you really want to know or do you wanna eat?"


	8. Chapter 8:manners and letters

_**A/N: warning; contains meantions of death.  
**_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Cece sang as she trained. Cece held her hand almost like lady liberty and spun around slowly in a circle, within a few seconds a mini tornado appeared and it slowly got bigger in strength and size, soon enough cece was dealing with a controlled hurricane, her being in the eye of it. She moved her hands in a smooth motion, making the hurricane steady. What she didn't notice was that the water around her slowly circling as well and slowly starting to go along with the currents. Cece's eyes widen and she lost focus and the hurricane dispensed making the water fall. She covered her head as the water hit her. She stared at the water for a second before a grin broke out

"I CAN CONTROL WATER TOO?! AWESOME!" cece cheered, pumping her fist into the air "four elements down, nineteen to go!"

"Hey cece!" yelled jay and cece was about to turn around at him but gagged as she smelled a sweet smell

"Ah! Don't come any closer!" cece cried, waving her hands in front of her nose as she backed away

"W-what? Are you allergic too?!" jay asked, slightly panicked

"No, i just hate that smell. You smell like a skank!" cece complained

"Oh i'ma kill kai, but anyways. Do you think you can help me?" jay asked and cece looked at him

"I know a good place to get that stink of-"

"No, i mean as in dating advice" cece stared at jay before laughing out. Jay blushed as she laughed.

"J-jay? Having a date?! HAHAHA!"

"HEY!i'm dateable!"

"Yeah, as much as a kid could get!"cece giggled and jay blushed even more "but in all seriousness, why are you asking me?"

"Because you're a girl and i need advice on how to wow girls" jay explained and cece raised a brow

"Again, why you asking me?" cece asked "and why?"

"I got a date with nya and i wanna impress her, you know see how great i am." jay say "i really want to impress her."

Cece's mouth was pulled to one side of her face but soon she grinned softly "well As a city girl, i know proper manners and needs."

"Wait,you have manners?" jay asked surprised.

"I know right? Anyways, i know how to make uh..this." cece gestured to jay's outfit "into the next style of ninjago's fashion session. Now where are you taking her?"

"Really?!" jay asked excitedly "because i wanna take her to ninjago city to jinora's food!"

"That place is upper class fancy restaurant! You'll be lucky enough to be called a busboy!" cece exclaimed

"Well you're not so lady-like yourself" jay retorted

"I was taught proper manners from my aunt jeanne with my crew. but we all choose to leave it when we got to darkley's. And in my part of the city, i know a lot of high class citizens, those i stole from or not. I can destroy you in the social ladder"

"Help me women!" jay pleaded, going on his knees "teach me your ways! I need to pass off as high class or nya will never like me! I'll look like a fool!"

"Well...i was gonna prank everyone today but i can't let you look more dumb than you already are in front of nya. Alright,i'll help" cece said smirking

"Oh my glob thank you" jay ran up to cece, going to hug her but he was suddenly flown back to the wall "ow!"

"You wanna hug something, hug the wall. Let's get to work and believe me, i have a lot to do" cece told flatly.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Keep your head straight spark plug or else this is gonna look bad!" cece said as she combed jay's hair. She pulled hard on a clump of his hair tightly and jay yelped

"Ow! Sorry! You're styling is starting to hurt" jay complained

"I haven't even started with the parting! You're hair is more knotted than cameron's hair!" cece complemented "besides, instead of complaining, have you even thought about what you'll talk about?"

"Um..."

"Oh jay, you're a hot mess" cece said, rolling her eyes as she worked "try thinking of some topics"

"This is so hard" jay groaned "ow!"

"No it isn't"

"Have you even ever been on a date? It's stressful!"

"I don't need to have a date to know my own friend. Jay this is nya we're talking about, just chill about this. It's not like you're taking a blind date." cece explained "besides, maybe talk about things that interest you. Like inventing and all that junk"

"...you make a good case, i guess i can" jay said softly

"And done!" cece smiled and she turned the spinny chair that had jay in it to the mirror "take a look"

Jay looked at the mirror and wondered if it was him. His hair was much more managed and had a bit of hairspray and gel. It also looked a bit trimmed.

"Wow" was all jay said.

"My work is done. Now jay, don't touch your hair or it's gonna be ruined" explained cece

"Got it" jay said, still amazed

"Oh and jay?"

"Yeah"

"You better take care of nya or i'll get my shotgun."

Jay gulped as he paled and he nodded. Cece smiled but then frowned at her stomach as it rumbled.

"Well i'm hungry" cece said and she started to walk away "i must eat, goodbye forever"

.

.

.

.

"Cece!" yelled cole as he barged into the little girls room "come on, we're leaving we got a mission"

Cole paused as he saw cece, sitting peacefully in front of candles. Everytime she inhaled, the flames dimmed, when he exhaled, the flames grew in a steady was resting on cece's bed but on something that seemed to be a handwritten letter.. Cole ignored the lizard and focused on cece, she looked so gentle, so peaceful, so much like an actual kid. It was a calming sight, cole walked over to cece and shook her shoulder gently.

Cece's eyes fluttered opened, the flames going out immediately and her eyes widen at it as the smoke floated away. She blinked a complete of times and looked slightly confused and dazed.

"What?" cece mumbled

"Come on, we have a mission. The serpentine was spotted at mega monster amusement park." cole told her and he helped her stand "should be a breeze for you right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah, sure you got it" cece said, still in a daze but she nodded all the same, still staring at the place the flames were, as if she was expecting something

"You okay?" asked cole "if you want you can stay here.."

"What? And miss out on a fight? No way, come on" cece answered quickly and she ran out of the room. Cole sighed but followed the girl.

.

.

.

.

"Where is everybody?"kai asked as he and the others entered the amusement park, which had people fleeing from one of the most boring ride.

"There running off that bootlegged ride, wow did they see a mirror or something?" cece asked as she chuckled at all the screams. It sounds almost like the ones back home... "how embarrassing"

"That ride was never scary" cole exclaimed

"Venomari" zane concluded

"Should we get jay?" kai asked

"I'd hate to interrupt the love birds, i think we got this" cole said smugly and they all went in, dodging many people. Cece just narrated ran her way in easily, thanks to her small size.

Cece hide in the shadows as she watched as the snakes digged. Pythor was standing behind them, with scales right next to him like a lost puppy. She narrowed her eyes and she smirked as she heard a-

 _Clank._

From the pit that the snake salves were digging in. pythor pushed the slaves out and pulling out a shiny blade, it sparkled in the light and seemed to have a blue glow. Cece's eyes widen at it and her mouth dropped. It was beautiful...it had a material that she never even seen before. Her mind was suddenly filled with greedy and anger. Cece wanted that blade.

"The first fangblade is ours!" pythor declared and cece's eyes glistened before they narrowed as her pink eyes grew small,. Her smirk becoming a bit more psyhic as she extended her middle and index finger which had started to produce blue shocks.

There was suddenly the sound of fire being lit and cece blinked before she looked at her hand, she gasped softly before she shook her hand, making, cfg the shocks go away. She stared at her hand before her attention was turned to the snakes again.

"Not so fast" kai said dramatically and cece , you had one job and that's to make a good intro...you were 50% done with it, all that was left was you're one-liner.

"Really that's the best you got?" cole said shaking his head

"Well i couldn't think of anything on the fly" kai said

"Well how about, 'Time to burn' or " Jump on this Fire-rod'" cole suggested

"Well next time you give the one-liner." kai conclude annoyed

"Maybe i will" cole said

"Oh yeah? If you can catch up" kai retorted

"Well you better follow me le-"

"HURRY UP ALREADY!" yelled cece before she covered her mouth. Some snakes turned to her and she sighed and she got into a stance.

The moment pythor saw cece, his purple skin seemed to be paler and he was slithering back slightly. Cece's smirk widen as she saw this but she raised a brow as zane started to glow. His eyes brighter than usual, and he even started to float about an inch off the ground. Cece frowned as a feeling something off was about to happen. So cece covered her eyes with her arm as she put up a tent around her made of dirt.

Within seconds the light was gone and cece looked and she groaned. Kai, zane and cole were stuck in ice cubes.

"I knew that was a bad idea!" cece exclaimed and the snaked turned to her. Cece glanced around before she smirked slightly and raised her hands. "Alright, you got me. A warrior surrenders with honor" the snakes stared at her before they advanced. Just as they did, cece slammed her foot to the ground towards them, creating the ground under them to crack and open, making them all fall in. cece kicked some rocks into the air and kicked them to the snakes, shooting them down within seconds. Her attention turned to pythor and her hands shot out her white fire. Pythor screamed and prepared for impacted when a shield blocked the flame. Cece shot again but this time more harder. It hit pythor's long neck and cece started to pepper them all with boulders.

"Retreat! We got what we wanted" pythor ordered and the snakes ran out.

"Oh no you don-" cece was about to go after them when three constricta popped out from under her and grabbed her arms "hey! Let me go or i'll turn you into soup!" cece's hands burned with fire which boiled the scales and the three snakes let go of her instantly which left them open to sharp jabs to the sides and base of neck, in an instant they were down. Cece turned to pythor to see that he was gone and was about to go after him when she caught sight of the boys staring at her. Shaking her head, she lit a flame in her fingers.

She put the flame to the ice top, which started to melt. within minutes the ice was gone which left the ninja panting for oxygen.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you go after them!" cole asked in alarm once he caught his breath.

"You needed my help, so i helped" cece shrugged before she went off sprinting.

Cece ran outside, just in time to see pythor and scales slithering away. She growled and jumped in front of them, yards away.

"Oh no, BOYS TAKE HER OUT!" pythor ordered and few snakes were hesitant but charged forward. Cece waited until they were within range and she kicked the air to them, making a gust of wind knock some of the off balance and crash into nearby stands. She then grabbed three throwing knives and threw them effortlessly at the others, each one impaling the snakes, one killing it dead on, one stabbing it's arm, and the other into the stomach. Cece suddenly started to move her arms in a smooth and slow motion. Suddenly water started to fly up from the ground and it circled around her in two rings, one tilted down and the other tilted up. The ground under the 12 year old was dried up and crusty, as if it wasn't waters in decades.

She threw her arms to the snakes that surrounded pythor making the water fallow and started to twirl together and right on impact on a snakes chest, the snake shields flew off in many directions. Pythor looked around and spotted the girl. Despite all the fear he felt in his body he spoke out to her

"So, this is the little de rais girl that everyone in ninjago has been speaking about." pythor said as cece got ready with more water. "My favorite prisoner mentions you all the time."

Cece narrowed her eyes as pythor spoke, not letting out any signs of anger, though her temper made it hard.

"But you don't fight for lloyd." pythor said and cece's eyes widen and she shot the water faster than before and pythor ducked, the water grassing him. He smirked, noticing that he struck a nerve.

"Shut it you overgrown worm."

"He was convinced you were gonna recuse him. Of course you didn't come when you're so called elite fighting force came, and he gave up on you." pythor then chuckled "even you couldn't protect him."

Cece gritted her teeth, her eyes going from pink to bright white. She kicked the earth from the ground over to pythor, then started shooting flames aim sloppy and off by what seemed to be a country mile for her but she couldn't care less. All she wanted was pythor to meet his end, as painful as possible. Her fire was setting more than she wanted, setting kiosks and even some kiddy rides ablaze. Her white fire dancing with the wind and causing the remaining visitors to flee in panic.

Pythor's purple scales were turning black in some places and he even had bruises and some cuts. Cece slowly started to move her hands in a circling motion and pythor felt a familiar feeling as if all the air in his lungs was fading. An airball surrounding his head and he gripped his long neck, trying to keep all his air in.

"CECILIA!" yelled three voices and cece's white eyes turned to the ninjas who were staring at her with wide eyes. Her motions stopping and pythor gasped, gulping up air.

"WHAT?!" yelled cece but her voice sounded demonic, not like her at all.

"STOP! YOU'RE CAUSING MORE HARM THAN GOOD!" yelled zane

"CECE CALM DOWN, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!" Cole yelled

"LITTLE C, YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" screamed kai and cece's eyes finally went back to pink and she lowered her arms to right next to her she looked in the direction where pythor was, she saw he was gone, as was the fangblade. Cece then looked at all the flames and with one quick flick of the wrist, the flames were gone, leaving behind smoke.

"He got away." cece mumbled,

"It's okay" cole said "next time we'll get him"

.

.

.

"You certainly had me fooled" zane said as they met up with nya and jay, nya had just confessed to being the samurai that made the boys go crazy "i did not expect you to be the samurai"

"I wished i had a sister like you" cole said smiling

"Technology i was the one who figured out the samurai's identity so, i guess that means i'm the legendary green ninja" kai declared with pride "remember the bet? I'm the deserted ninja, the ninja who will defeat the dark lord!"

"I don't recall that" zane said, pulling the innocent card.

"Yeah, don't remember" cole agreed

"You sure you didn't imagine that?" asked jay

"What bet?" cece asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"You know what i learned today?" jay said suddenly

"What's that?" asked nya

"No matter what secret you have, snake or samurai, or whatever, you should always stay true to yourself" jay said

"Yeah that's cute, but now pythor has the first fangblade" cole said annoyed and cece clenched her fists at the name of the purple snake.

"But we are getting stronger.:" zane countered "one day we will all reach our full potentials, and pthor will be stumped"

"We've figured all of this out without sensei, i guess pretty good for four ninja" jay said smiling and cece frowned but then smiled a little when nya smacked him. "And a samurai"

"I wonder what's sensei doing now?" kai mumbled to himself as they all walked back to the bounty. But cece stayed behind the group, thinking about what had occur in that park.

.

.

.

.

Cece sat on her bed, in her lap was a letter written in neat letters that would only be caused by chris himself. She re-read the letter for the 30th time with luke over her shoulder, but he wasn't happy, neither was cece. The two had dark and heavy auras around them and cece's eyes were casted down at the letter.

 _'Dear cece,_

 _How's it going with the new pad? We've heard that you've been staying in the bounty with those ninja. We miss you, it hasn't been the same without you, ty hasn't painted much, cameron hasn't gone around to making any good stealing rounds lately. And me? Well i've been trying to keep the team together like you've asked. But i'm not writing this to give you a heads up on what's going on, i'm sure by now you've realized that my handwriting is more neater than usual so that's not good. Listen i'm here to tell you something that i wanted to tell you in person but since i can't track you down, i thought why not let the postman do it?_

 _Now, i'm gonna tell you the news. You're officially the last de rais alive and walking. Gilles de rais was killed last week. The guards saids it was a hit-and-run, a guard shot him. They said when they heard shooting as well as screams, they rushed over, thinking it was a guard in trouble but when they got there the guard who shot was already gone, and so was your dad._

 _I'm really sorry cece, i can't imagine what you're feeling right now. If you want, you can hit us up and we'll go do something, just the four of us. We'll visit your old man's grave. It's where you and your parents always went to see the whales when they came over to our town. over by the crooked tree._

 _Now, before i go sending this. I want you to know, that no matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are cece._

 _Signed-_

 _You're brother for life, chris._

A tear dripped onto the paper. Then another, then two, then four, and soon a flood washed over cece's face. Cece hugged luke tightly as the lizard allowed her to let it out, the letter falling to the ground.

Cecilia de rais, the legacy of gilles de rais, the element of chaos, is now the last one of her family.

only one single thought went through her head

 _'if only i could have helped him'_


	9. Chapter 9: music is our life

"Pythor has one fangblade but there is still four more left. They have a map, and we don't. So the question remains, how do we get to them before they do" nya asked as cece walked into the room, wearing a bright red hoodie that was sleeveless with the hoodie up, covering her face in shadows. only thing left showing was below her nose. No one seemed to have noticed her, so she just leaned on the wall.

"I still can't get over the fact that you were the mysterious samurai, is anyone else still blown away like i am?" asked jay smiling

"We're over that! Can we move on?" kai barked sharply

"Whoop, whoop, whoop, someone's a little hot under the color" jay teased

"It appeared his impatience comes from him not finding inner peace and he is angered that he has not found his true potential like you can i have jay." zane stated

"Good observation . But cole haven't figured there's out to-" kai was cut off by cole

"I got it!"

"You've unlocked it?!" exclaimed kai "oh why am i the only one?!"

Cece's hoodie explodes cece's frown.

"Nope, i recognize where i've seen the fangblade before." cole said turning around "i have a picture of it!" cole made to run out by then jumps when he saw cece standing there "oh hey cece, i didn't see you there"

Cece just flicked her hand in astonishment, not lifting her head much so that her eyes were still in shadows. Cole raised a brow at her before running out, within two minutes, cole returned with a brown book "got it!"

"Oh, that's it!" jay exclaimed, pointing at a picture that was held in the book

"Back where i grew up, there's this really big competition where everyone battles it out for the blade cup." cole explained "my dad's won it multiple times"

"You never told us you're father was an athlete" zane smiled "what sport?" 

"Oh he's uh..a blacksmith" cole said and cece picked up slight shame in his tone

"Nothing wrong with that, my father was a blacksmith too, thought i never heard of a composition of-"

"That's because he wasn't a blacksmith blacksmith, he's a royal blacksmith" cole said turning the page of his scrapbook to show a man that looked a bit like cole, with tighter hair and a mustache holding the blade cup with a tutu.

"That's your dad?" jay laughed

"But how did the blade get turned into a cup"asked kai

"Supposedly, it was created by this guys who collected priceless artifacts, dutch?...no clutch! Clutch powers! Anyways, it's gets passed one to each years winner" cole exclaimed

"Who has it now?" zane asked

"I don't know" cole said, his tone going soft "i haven't spoke to my father in years"

"Well then we'll call him up" kai suggested, pulling out his phone.

"You can't!" exclaimed cole "he..he thinks i'm at the marty oppinhinder school of performing arts, he wanted me to follow in his footsteps but when i couldn't sing or dance, i...i ran away. When he sees i can't dance, he'll know i've been lying to him in all the letters i've been sending him"

"He doesn't know you're a ninja?" asked zane

"What you gonna do, crack a joke about my old man wears a tutu?" asked cole sarcastically.

"No, but if we're gonna get this blade cup, we're gonna have to get our act in tune" kai said, putting a hand on cole's shoulder.

.

.

.

.

Luke looked up at his master as she changed into what appeared to be ripped up jeans with a chain on. She wore the big red sweater again that still hid her face. She also changed her boots for converses. Luke made a chirp that made cece look over at him, her eyes peeking through slightly.

Cece didn't say anything, simply walked over to luke and gently strokked his head and kissed his small head before walking out. Luke stared after her before he followed her, hopping on her leg and climbing up to her shoulder and resting there.

Even if he couldn't see it from his angle, he knew she was smiling.

.

.

.

.

Cece stood at the edge of the deck as well as the boys, who were also wearing normal street clothes. They all jumped down cheering before getting out there vericheck, cece just simply used air to slow her fall to the ground.

Once there, cole opened a suitcase that was huge. Luke made a chirping sound from cece's sweater and she looked down at him. She gave him a shrug before looking at cole.

"Alright, hand them over" cole said and jay laughed

"But no mortal shall possess all four" jay joked as he put his nunchucks in

"Very funny" said cole sarcastically and kai and zane placed their weapons in.

"Tell me again why we can't have our weapons?" asked kai

"I told you, my dad can't know i'm a ninja and i don't feel like making excuses why i'm carrying a giant scythe around" cole explained as they walked to a house, it was quite small. "Just remember the plan, we find out who has the fangblade, cece snaches it then we get the heck outta town!"

Cole knocked on a door and they waited, within two seconds a man opened the door, looking mad.

"Hey dad! How long has it been?" cole cheered with a fake smile that seemed so real.

"What? You too good for the doorbell?" cole's father asked before slamming the door in there faces. "Use the bell son."

Cole frowned before pressing the doorbell, soon a tune played

'Welcome'

The door swung open again and cole's father face had a bright smile as he hugged his son.

"Cole! It's been forever, what did you bring? A quartette? Oh and who's this little boy?" cole's father asked

"Um, she's not a boy, this is cece, she's our manager. Making sure we're looking sharp" jay answered

"Yep"

"totally"

"Well, come in, i have a hot pot of tea on the stove right now" cole's father said as he lead them all inside "my name is lou by the way."

"Nice to meet you lou, i'm kai" the fire ninja said

"Yeah, i'm jay"

"I am zane, nice to meet you" zane said and lou smiled as he poured tea into a few cups and placed them in a tray before putting them on the coffee table as well as putting on some old timey music.

"Did my son tell you how i broke my foot? It was the cha-cha but i swear the percussionist was in for me." lou said

"No dad i didn't tell them about you're silly stories" cole said, his voice holding a bit of annoyance

"Silly stories?" lou exclaimed

"What he means it that we've been training so hard at the..uh" kai was cut off by jay

"The martha oppinhinder, yeah" jay said nervously and the music was shut off

"Martha oppinhinder?" lou asked with a raised brow

"What he means it's the marty oppinhinder school of performing arts" zane corrected

"Right!" cole said quickly as cece took a sip of her tea "we're doing this final research paper on ninjago's talent and we were wondering on how we get our hands on the blade cup."

"You're talking about getting your hands on THE blade cup. You can't just get it,you must earn it. you must show style, perfect pitch, and win this year's ninjago talent show" lou said.

"Perhaps there is an easier way" zane said

"Is this why you're here? You knew i was injured and when my quette said we shan't go on, you four have come and take our place!" lou grinned and laughed "my son, bringing the next generation of the royal blacksmiths. Now let me hear the sweet sounds of harmony?"

"Harmony?" jay sang

"Harmony" kai sang, off key

"Harmony…" zane said, much late and in need of finding tempo.

Cece, lou and cole all cringed and cece covered her ears. They weren't even close to pulling that off.

"Look dad, we just need to trophy." cole said

"Yeah! We're bring home the gold and we want you to train us" kai said

"I've never been more proud, now if you will excuse me, i need to write a song about my feelings" and with that, lou walked out. 

"What are you doing?!" hissed cole

"Look we enter this competition and we can get close enough to the blade for cece can get it then we get out of town, how hard can it be?" reassured kai but cole had a faint look in his eyes as kai talked.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bop till you drop" sang kai

"Shake it until you break it" jay sang

"Move it til you lose it" zane sang

"Spin it until you win it" cole sang

"Stop! Stop! Ugh! If my ears weren't attached to my head they'll be running away" lou yelled "kai, love the form but hate the hair. Jay, you're giving a lot but i need more. Zane, you're like a mechanic don't change a thing. And cole, try and act like you want to be here"

Cece's hoodie exposed her scowl as she silently judged their posture, there tempo was off, there moves were late by 0.54 seconds, they were speaking like they were in pain, and their singing sounds like they're marching off to war!

"He's worse than sensei wu" whispered jay

"Okay, moving forward, let's take a look at the big show stopping climax. Cole we can't have history repeating itself" lou stated

"Dad it was the triple-tiger-sashay I was seven!" cole exclaimed

"What's the triple tiger sashay?" asked kai

"Only the most difficult dance move ever created" cole explained

"It's true, many professional athletes have tried but it has never been successfully completed" lou said

"And hence my dad thought A SEVEN YEAR OLD could. But i ended up falling on my face and letting my quartet down" cole said angrily.

"If you're going to win, you gonna have to win big!" lou exclaimed "alright, time for a break, take five" and with that lou left.

"I'm starting to see why cole's so closed off, it's because twinkle toes ere couldn't deliver the goods. Is that why you ran away?" asked jay

"Oh i can deliver the goods!" yelled cole before he took a deep breath "look, i'll deal with my father but let's stick with the plan. All we need to do is keep this charade long enough to get to the fangblade and we leave forever"

"I don't know, i'm starting to think we can win this…" jay smirked but only got a death glare from cole "fine we'll stick with the plan"

.

.

.

.

Cece walked into the dance studio where the piano is and she cringed, this poor thing. She saw that some keys was more played than others which means that lou was restricted to notes. She narrowed her eyes through her hood before she sat at the chair and saw the sheet music. Nothing difficult. It's all nothing. Nothing challenging. She looked down again at the keys and lifted her hands to play it. Nothing big but just 'clair de lune- claude debussy'

She smiled at touch of the keys, it's been too long since she's played. She's glad that she can possess the element of music as well, or this would be as sucky as the vacuums. All the notes, all the sounds, all the touch. It reminded her so much of-

Cece's fingers suddenly halted in the middle of the song, it was as if she was frozen. Just as she did, the door was opened fast and she quickly turned her head to it. There standing was lou and the guys. Jay was slurping up noodles while everyone just stared at her.

She waved at them sheepishly and her hoodie showed her weak grin.

"Cece..how did you do that?" asked cole, walking over to the girl and kneeling down to her level.

Cece simply shrugged

"Cole!" exclaimed lou and they all looked at him "why didn't you tell me that you're manager...IS A GENIUS!" 

Cece and everyone flinched at his words as he walked over to cece and pointed at the sheet music.

"Play this!" lou ordered and cece shook her head

"Oh! Uh! She's uh, retired!" jay said

"Nonsense!" lou exclaimed "that kind of talent shouldn't be wasted on. Cece let me tell you something. You're talent can make you go far! You're a prodigy to the arts. You must cease it! I'll enter you into the composition as well! How wonderful!"

"Yeah..great" cole said with a forced smile and cece's hood revealed a forced smile as well.

.

.

.

.

Kick ball, barrel change, barrel roll then we all do the double wings and-" cole was cut off when there was a smacking sound

"Ow!dude you gotta follow me!" jay complained

"Fallow you?! You're two beats off!" kai retorted

"Actually, 2.72 of of the beat" zane correct

"Guys, let's not make this harder than it has to be. We just need to keep this up until the trophy is revealed, once we steal it, we can argue all we want back home"cole exclaimed

"But this is your hometown cole, don't you wanna try and win it?" jay asked

"The only dance number i was do is 'get out of this nuthouse and let's burn theses memories from my head.'" cole said clearly annoyed

"Cole!" yelled a new voice and they all turned to see lou standing feet behind them "you were going to steal it?"

"Dad...i didn't mean for you to hear that but i'm glad you did." cole said, walking up to lou "there's something i've been wanting to tell you. All this time, i wasn't training to be a performer or a dancer.i found something that i'm really good at!...dad.." cole then spun his brown tornado of spinjitzu "i'm a ninja. And if we don't get that fangblade- i mean blade cup. There's others who will. Snakes, serpentine. And we need it to save the world. I know how ridiculous it sounds but i'm proud of who i am, and i want you to be proud of me too"

"I can't be proud of anyone who thinks stealing is right! And i will not stand around while you make a mockery of our family's legacy!" lou yelled turning to walk away

"Dad i-" cole started but lou was already gone.

"I'm sorry cole" kai said sadly

"Maybe if he saw you in action.." jay trailed off

"No it's alright.." cole mumbled

"Cecilia de rais. You're up next in five" a staff member called and cece nodded

"Wait! Where's you're accomplish?!" kai asked "lou said she would have been heard by now!"

"Hey yeah. Come to think of it. She should have been here an hour ago for you to practice!" jay explained loudly

"Maybe we can trade with someone?" cole said "today is premlimes so they might just let it pass, if that doesn't pan out cece's out."

"Well let's hurry up" jay exclaimed as kai went to the staff member and explained their situation.

"Please, the accomplish is about to roll in i promise!" kai said urgently to the staff member who called out the performers

"I-i'm sorry but i'm not in range to change the-"

"What's going on?" asked one of the older performers, who's supposed to go on after cece.

"Oh mikey" the staff member said

"I heard that name before, he's the last one playing today isn't he?" zane asked

"Well yeah, as the winner of last year he've earned that spot" the staff member answered and cole smiled

"Perfect!" cole then walked up to mikey "mikey, can my performer play after you? Our violinist is running late, you know how it is."

'Who's the main performer?" mikey asked

"Oh her name is cecilia. She's a pianist." cole said and cece shook her head as she saw mikey pale.

"cecilia? As in 'cecilia de rais'?" mikey asked

"yep, that's her name, so will you do it?" jay asked

"No way" mikey said "i won so i choice when i play and i want to play in my spot."

"Of course" cole said with a forced smile "i'm sorry to have bothered you, i had to try." cole then looked over at cece "Come on cece, we gotta cancel"

"Well it's not like she'll be any good" mike suddenly said and they turned to him, Mikey was looking at cece " you left the music world because you played what you felt other than what's on the page! I guess that's why you're a criminal, you're as undisciplined in your actual life as your parents. It's no wonder why they left you."

"What did you say you smug little brat!?" kai exclaimed

"Hey, you don't say that about our little sister!" jay exclaimed

"Who do you think you are you little momma's boy!" cole yelled

"You have no right to say that!" zane scolded

Cece bowed her head, making her head completely covered in shadow as she slowly started to hum. She then felt her arm which had formed goosebumps. Her blood was boiling, her eyes flashing white at the mentions of her parents. Unknown to her, the temperature around her was slowly growing warmer.

"Number 19, cecilia de rais, you're up."

"Thank you." cece called for the first time that day

Cece pulled down her hood, finally exposing her full face and they all gasped. It was still cece but also not cece. Her brown hair was curled softly was was pulled into a half ponytail, she had light eyeshadow on and pink lip gloss on. Her eyes were not as bright as before, they were cloudy. She took off the hoodie and handed it to kai, she was wearing a tight black tanktop with a loose red crop top over it. She peeked out from the curtin a tiny bit and gasped softly. She saw a female figure standing next to the piano.

'What are you waiting for? Time to begin.' she heard within her head, in a voice she could only faintly remember. The figure's face was covered in shadows but she could make out pink eyes meeting hers before it slowly disappeared. Slowly, cece stepped out to the stage and everyone stared at her and some even started whispering as she walked to the grand piano.

"That's the de rais girl."

"I've heard that she's the leader of the criminal underworld, the girl is legend."

"What's a criminal like her doing in this place?"

"Does she intend to play?"

Cece slowed her breathing as she sat on the chair and adjusted it to her liking. She stared at the keys as images started to play in her head and she slowly lifted her hands and gently started to play.

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in a river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

"Didn't her dad died just a few days ago? How can she play like that? She's not even off by a fraction."

"I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree, she's just like her parents, mother preice yet soulless. Father cold and unbalanced."

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

"Wow, she's playing like she actually cared about people dying."

"She's nothing but her parent's puppet."

"She's nothing more than a filthy speck on ninjago that hasn't been wiped out yet."

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

Cece suddenly started to play a bit more passionately and cole's eyes widen. The melody, the words, they suddenly started to change, bigger and stronger.

"The notes...they're starting to shine..." cole mumbled to himself. He saw grey and beige. Gloomy yet powerful. Just like her.

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love sooooonnng 

Not far from them, three pre-teens stared at a tv screen, all widened eyes

"Her dad adored that song…" whispered one of them

"It's gillies.." mumbled one of them, voice cracking slightly "i can hear him..he's echoing off of her"

If i die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a song…

Uh oh (uh, oh)

The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

Cece stood up again, her forehead rolling with sweat and she bowed to the audience before she walked off. Her footsteps echoing through the stadium. Right when she got backstage, she fell to her knees.

"Amazing work cece." a backstage helper said to her.

"Thanks.." cece mumbled and she looked down at her hands and chuckled "hehe, oh now my hands start shaking?"

"Cece!" called kai as the four boys came running over to her, first cole hugged her, then zane then jay then kai and then there was a dog pile on the floor

"ugH! NOT AGAIN! GET OFF ME!" cece exclaimed laughing "HELP! I'M BEING SQUISHED BY MY BROS!"

The boys laughed before cole helped her up after they all got off her. Cole gave her a side hug with an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Well, now that the crowd hates me, they won't even score me. I'm handing the all or nothing batun to you boys. Bring home the gold" cece said smiling.

"But we still can't go out there looking like this!" jay exclaimed and cece looked to see mikey heading out.

"Boys, in the changing room. Now!"

.

.

.

.

"So what did you think?" cole asked as the boys were looking at cece waiting for her feedback. "And don't pull any punches."

Cece nodded before she spoke "kai, you're movements are similar as if you were marching off to war. Zane you're timing is just sloppy! jay you keep locking your bones from start to finish. And cole stop gritting your teeth together like you're in pain!"

"Okay dang!" jay exclaimed putting a hand on his chest, leaning back "you really are our manager today, and i thought lou was bad."

"All but zane, you're feet sort of lags as well during the barrel roll." cece stated.

"Uh, guys?" kai suddenly said before pointing at a door behind them. There about four snakes came out, wearing wigs that made cece cringe and sun glasses. The door behind them closed, showing the title of the group

"Troublemakers?" jay asked in surprise "what are they doing here?"

"I can't help it if i offend anyone. My only job is to tell the truth." a familiar voice said and kai peeked through the curtain.

"You don't look anything like your photo" a judge stated

"Oh sadly the camera adds a few pounds." pythor said, wearing a fake beard that ain't fooling anyone. "I'm just overjoyed to attend this composition"

Suddenly two guards came out, carrying the goal in their hands. The fangblade.

"Looks like we're not the only one's planning on stealing the blade cup. Pythor is here too" kai whispered

"Do you want me to act now?" asked cece

"This complicates things.." said zane

"go cece, now befo-"

"We're not stealing it." cole said suddenly "we're gonna win this, and we're going to do this our way"

"Our way?"

.

.

.

.

"Next up, Spin Harmony!" the announcer exclaimed

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right." cole explained

"I have butterflies in my stomach" zane said suddenly

"Oh that's just nerves." jay said with a shrug

"No, i really do have butterflies." zane opened his door that lead to his gears and three butterflies flew out

"Oh okay...i'm glad he got those out of his system." jay said unsure

"How did they get in?" cece asked

"Last call for spin harmony?" the announcer called again

"Let's go the whip!NINJAGO!" and with that, they all ran out as the music started. Cece peeked to see what they were doing and she smiled. This was much more than a their original routine. This was much more in tune to their own dance, much more aligned than before in rehearsal. About two minutes in, snakes from the crowds jumped onto the stage, but instead of full on fighting them, the boys seemed to be having a cross between fighting yet still putting on a good show. About half way through, cole jumped on a fangpyre head, then punched the next and then head smashed the last one before landing on his feet, making a tiger growl at the end.

"The triple tiger sashay!" exclaimed zane and the crowd went wild!the ninja went to congratulate him and kai went as far as hugging cole tightly. They all turned to the judges, ⅔ had 10 on there card but pythor held up a 0. Suddenly pythor choked and a hand came out of his mouth with a pencil and put a 1 in front of the zero. A perfect score.

"I never felt more alive!" cheered zane as they stepped back stage.

"We did it!" jay cheered as they all started to sway their hips laughing, all except cole

"No! Cole did it. Because of you, ninjago can rest easy tonight" kai said proudly but cole simply hung his head

"Yeah but you guys celebrate without me." cole said gloomily "it's not the same withou-"

"Cole!" yelled a voice and they all looked over to see lou standing there, smiling.

"Dad!" cole said in surprise

"I saw it son, i saw it all.." lou told him

"You saw me dance?" cole asked hopefully

"More importantly, i saw you fight. Those serpentine were up to no good and i saw you stand up for what's right." lou smiled "my son's a hero"

"Sorry to break this little family reunion" pythor said, coming to the group "but did you know?.." ythor then yanked the fake beard off "it's me, pythor!"

"Boi, everyone knew who you were. You aire the fakest of fakes." cece said, rolling her eyes before she lit a fire in her hands "and do we need a repeat of yesterday? I'm not afraid of being on the run again"

"You didn't think i'll miss the big show-stopper?!" pythor smirked and he looked up, cece followed his gaze and saw a few snakes drop heavy looking creates directly above lou

"Dad!" yelled cole, jumping on top of lou as the equipment crashed down above them

"COLE!" yelled cece as dust rose from the ground, clouding their vision.

"He took the fangblade!" jay coughed and cece sent out a gust of air, clearing the dust within an instant.

"Never mind that, what about cole!" kai said and they all ran over to the scene. There was nothing there but a pile of wood. From the corner of cece's eyes, she saw a glow from the suitcase and they all looked over. Cole's scythe was glowing.

"He found his true potential!" zane smiled and suddenly the wooden pile in front of them was suddenly lifted by a glowing figure that could only be named cole.

"How did we survive that? Son?" lou asked slowly

Cole looked at his hands before holding them out and letting himself rise a bit in the air.

"Cole found his true potential, his relationship to his father must have been holding him back" zane cleared

"He's invincible!" jay cheered

"Oh great" kai sighed "now i am the last one to get their special power.."

Frowning, cece smacked his head "what am i? Chopped liver?"

"S-sorry!" kai stammered

.

.

.

.

"Well i guess the score is no, pythor two ninja zero." frowned jay

"Yeah but all we need to the other three." cole reassured

"Who know's when i get my true potential! I'll turn into the legendary green ninja" kai smiled

They all laughed and cece smiled as she drank her tea.

"Oh no, you're ego is big enough." cece smiled

"It may not be the fangblade, but it still looks good on my wall" smiled lou as he hung a picture of the boys with the blade cup

Everyone was celebrating about the picture as cole held the blade up in it as all of the expressed there triumph.

"As far as i'm concerned, you're all family" lou smiled proudly and everyone else mimicked him.


	10. Chapter 10:time to choose cece

Cece huffed as she followed kai and jay through the outdoor market of ninjago city to restock on supplies. It was about 8 in the morning and cece was more than furious when they interrupted her training time. Kai had a sack full of food while jay had luxury food in his. Cece just has a jar of bugs from the pet store for luke and some new spray cans.

"I love my new phone." kai said, smiling on his screen. "This camera just loves me"

"That phone is like a flip-phone!" cece stated " you should have gotten the pear 9 it's must better." she pulled out her own phone that seemed much more technical and advance then kai's phone. "And the camera is much better than yours."

"Hey guys" jay said interrupting the talk and they both looked over at jay "we're down to five bucks, what do you want to spend it on?"

Cece looked around, seeing that they were in familiar territory. She smirked as she saw a dark alley and out came a man crying. "We can get more money"

The two boys looked at her and she pointed at the alley "in that alley, holds on the of best gamer yet scammer of the city. Everyone loses because the dealer moves the piece at the last moment before everyone can spot it. But i can sense it moving"

"Won't the dealer know you?" jay asked

"No, i've never did anything bad in this part of the city. This is the north side, which is ty's side. My side is the south. So i'll be in the clear" cece said and she walked into the alley, spotting the dealer. "Excuse me?"

The dealer looked over at her and the women smiled

"Hello deary, do you want to play as well?" the dealer asked

"Sure, um..how do i?" cece asked in an innocent voice

"It's quite simple. You just try to find the rock when i saw go. Okay?" the dealer said and cece nodded and covered her eyes.

"Okay, now go" cece uncovered her eyes as she rubbed her chin at the three bowls, immediately she poked at the one in the middle and the women lifted it up. Showing the rock.

"Wow, you're good at this." the woman said and she handed the girl some money, about four dollars "why not spice things up a bit. You're earrings will be placed in a bet, if you win you get 20 dollars and you're earring if not then i will get them."

"I'll do it for 40 dollars" cece said as she took off her earring. She suddenly felt a chill as if someone was watching them.

"Deal." with that, cece covered her eyes again.

"Go" the women said and cece looked at each bowl, no one noticed but she tapped the toe of her shoes to the ground very lightly and she finally pointed at the front bowl.

"Sorry little lady but-" the women cut herself off by seeing the little pebble underneath "huh?!"

"Um? Where's the money?" cece asked but she felt an odd chill up her spine and she looked around "hello?"

"Who are you talking to?" the dealer asked

"I thought i felt someone near..."

"Where did you get the money to buy all this stuff?" nya asked as the three entered the bounty

"And where were you? You were supposed to be back an hour ago" asked zane as he went through kai's bag with luke on his shoulder. luke bounced off of him and hopped on cece's shirt. Cece cupped the lizard in her hands and kissed his nose.

"We were in ninjago city" jay answered taking a bite from an apple

"We got the money from cece, she scammed one of the gamers in the city to get money for us to buy food for the next four months." kai said smiling and wu frowned

"Cecilia, you shouldn't be gambling with a dealer"cole told her and cece raised a brow

"It's not like we got hurt, and i like it. You can't stop it wu." cece said bluntly and she grabbed a bag of chips from jay's sack as well as some water "now, i'm going to watch a movie, come in when you feel like it"

"Well while you were gone, we got a call on the phone about a fangblade, in town called miika. From what i've researched, it's home to all the criminals of world" nya stated

"You know that place?" kai asked cece who was giving luke a bug

"Oh um, never been. But i don't want you guys going there." cece said "i'll go over there and retrieve the fangblade."

"Sorry but if the fangblade in miika, then that's where we're going." cole said "besides, if the fangblade is there then pythor might be on his way there too. You can't fight off his army at once. Not after last time."

Cece narrowed her eyes before she sighed "fine, but you follow my lead without hesitation. Got it?" luke scurried up cece's shoulder as she walked out of the main deck and into her room.

.

.

.

.

"Wow! This miika?" jay exclaimed, pointing at the town. The town of miika was built near mountains,and the buildings were completely made of rocks. The rocks are very flustered, and shined with the sun. looking down, the ninjas saw many lightings resembling lanterns, and there was even kids running around laughing, adults gambling or selling things. "You should feel right at home cece"

Cece simply just leaned against the walls, scowling. Luke was sitting on her head, playing with her bangs.

Once above miika, cece stood in front of the others, standing on a create, luke over her shoulder.

"Alright, listen up! Once we're in miika, we'll ask around for anyone who has seen or know anything about the fang blades. But before you ask you must say 'i'm with cecilia de rais.' it'll open them up to any questions." cece explained "oh and watch out for the lee-cruits. The city's protection system. The rest why this city is still in progress is because of them and they don't take good messages from goodie-goodies."

"Alright, let's split up. Cece you go alone, jay and kai you two check the east, zane you're with me when we head north, nya check the south while you cece go to the west." cole ordered and they all went down there and separated.

Cece walked around the town, getting hooted at by teens much older than her, drunks, even some skanks. She didn't pay attention to them but simply asked around if they seen the fangblade. Many of which had told her to go to somewhere called 'the blood sacrifice' which is not far from miika but they also told her to stay away from there if she didn't want any trouble. But at this point, she was starting to take those chances.

"Excuse me?" cece called to a bow that was her age "but have you've seen or heard of a fangblade near..." she trailed off when the boy turned to her and she saw very familiar brown eyes "CAMERON!?"

"Cece? Is that really you?" cameron asked in surprise before he hugged her "my god it's great to see ya!"

Cece hugged back, just as tightly laughing "OMG! I can't believe it! You're hair! It's finally tamed!" cece giggled, her hand messing up cameron's new hair style, it was similar from Bolin from legends of korra but only without that nik on the forehead.

"Hey, the ladies love it" cameron said, winking to a group of girls, who blushed and laughed like school girls. Luke suddenly popped out of the neck hold of cece's sweater and cameron grinned "hey there luke, long time no see"

Luke gave a happy chip in reply.

"Anyways, now that i know that you're slowly turning into a man stripper, how are the others? Are they here?" cece asked excitedly

"Oh yeah! Ty is doing fine, he's rocking a wolf-tail now. Chris now has a mullet like he's always wanted...he kinda looked like keith from 'voltron legendary defenders'." cameron said as they both walked on "the city is getting a bit boring without you so we've been moving place to place. we took a break when we heard that a statue of you're dad was gonna be placed here."

Cece paused before she bowed her head and cameron's eyes widen "oh..oh cece i didn't me-"

"I know..it's just...i'm still getting used to it.." cece said, her voice quiet and cameron nudged her shoulder

"Hey, at least you got to see a side of him no one ever has but us" cameron then tapped his head "because all of those memories belong to us."

Cece smiled at cameron and gave him a side hug "you're awesome cam."

"Aren't i always?" cameron grinned and cece gave him a playful shove.

"YO CAM! STOP TRYING TO SMASH!" yelled a hypered voice and ty came swinging with chris. Like cameron said, the son of a hacker had a wolf-tail on his head, no longer having a rat tail. Chris really did look like a younger version of keith. Only with his nose ring. Both boy's eyes widen at the sight of her and she smirked.

"Hey boys, i'm back..."

"CECE!" They both yelled in unison and they both hugged her tightly.

"Hehe, nice to see you guys too!" cece laughed, hugging them back.

"How's it going? How are you? Are you really with the ninja? How's it like being on the bad side of life? Did they brainwash you? Do you wanna get something to eat? Why are you so skinny? You need to get fat again! Is that a new weapon?" ty bombarded cece who put a hand on his head, as if hitting a snooze button, ty fell quiet.

"Sorry, we let him have soda" chuckled chris and he gave cece a side hug "it's great to see ya cece"

"Good to see you all. But i gotta ask you all something. And it's pretty important."

.

.

.

"The blood sacrifice is one of the strongest gangs out there, they're scavengers. When they want something they get it. One way or another. The lee-cruits won't do anything to stop them. They're hidden but you can tell if one's apart of it by their hair. If it's extremely long, with the top half shaved off that's them." chris explained as the four sat down at a restaurant.

"It has been past around that they got massive strength from sleeping on the tombs of those have past. And they do evil dances!" ty exclaimed

"They do not do evil dances ty." cameron groaned "but they do have strength, they can manipulate others. Heck, there's a rumor that they been recruiting more people out of blackmail"

Cece scoffed and she gave out a heartless laugh as she let luke have a few sips of water that she had with her.

"Of course, but that's not a group, that's a cult." cece said "discord is written all over it, when people are forced, they fight back harder then ever. But if they aren't fighting back then they're either really stupid or very submissive"

"That has two meanings!" laughed ty and they all gave a chuckle as a waitress came over and gave them a drink

"you're food shall come shortly, as fast as the cook wishes it, soon you will be full" the waitress said and ty smirked as he looked up and down the waitress.

"they call me ty, that is from ninjago city, i am not a joke" ty smiled and they all smiled at him.

"chirtting monkey, in the spring he climbs treetops, and thinks himself tall" the waitress said

"oooh" the remaining three said

"you think you are good, with you're fancy little words, this is not so hard." ty said, crossing his arms

"whole seasons are spent, mastering the form, the style, none calls it easy!" the waitress stated

"i calls it easy, like i rob all the money, you can have some too honey" ty shined a flirty smirk

"there's nuts and there's fruits, in fall the clean plum drops. always to be squashed!" the watriss said

"quish squash sling that slang, you can keep the moeny you don't deserve, you might be the waitress but you just got served!" ty said

"OOOOHH!"the other three cheered and ty sat down as the waitress left them alone.

"must you always make a sence?" asked cameron, lightly punching ty's arms "serously you're always finding you're way in hiaki battles!"

"i can't help it" laughed ty

"alright, enough casonva" cece laughed "now, i need to talk to that 'Blood sacrifice' cult. They might have been the ones who gave us the call. thanks for the info guys, but now i gotta ship out"

"We'll come with you!" chris said quickly "if it's true that they're blackmailing others to join them, i'd be at peace with all of us going together"

"I don't know, you see i kinda got a group with me and i need to get this info to the-" cece started but was cut off by cameron

"Aw come on C! Just once! For old time sake" cameron said with a smile "we haven't been together in almost five months! The four troublemakers are back! We can't leave without doing one more raid together! Please!"

Cece looked deep in thought as she molded over the options before she finally smiled

"Alright, let's do it!" cece smiled

"When do we get started?" chris asked

"Right now, get some rest. We're starting Tonight."

.

.

.

.

"I say we get in by our titles." chris said as the four walked to the building the three boys lived in" if they knew they were talking to the kids of the most feared crimmals, they've gotta listen to us"

"My old man is getting a statue in his honor, it's gotta be work" cece said "but we gotta fight fire with fire, we need leverage.."

"We can take them by ambush!" cameron stated quickly "we've done it before back home. Pick off their numbers group by group until they've are rendered defenceless"

"But they got people all around miika! It's gonna take too long to take all the groups!" ty reminded

"We only got a few hours, we gotta hurry before the snakes figure it out where miika is." cece explained "i got here around 3 o'clock, but it's already dusk!"

"Then let's hurry up" chris stated

"But can we take a nap first?" ty asked and they all gave him blank stared "hey! Today was eventful! I haven't felt this tired since i ate all those hotdogs!"

"That still disgusts me" cameron said shivering.

Cece sighed before she said "two hours of sleep. That's it, then we're heading out."

.

.

Later that night, there were few figures running around the building. Running past the boy's rooms and stepping in front of a room that had a sign that said 'rotten to the core' on it. Ignoring it, there was the sounds of the knob being turned and the door opened.

The figures went in the room and Luke woke up when he heard the door opening but before he could look, he was suddenly hit with a dark on the side and he fell limp on the ground, unable to move but he can still see. Cece woke up when she heard the thump from luke and She saw the figures and lit her hand in flames but before she could throw it, three darts hit her arm, leg and stomach, causing her to be immobile and stuck limp on the ground, weak and paralyzed .her vision blurred but she saw two people, one male and one female enter her room and they grabbed her. The two walked over to her and bounded her hands and feet tightly and they bounded her mouth as well before one of them lifted her over his shoulder and they all ran off into the night.

The ambushers pasted chris' room, who was just woken up by his alarm. Immediately he heard the sounds of fast footsteps. They didn't sound like cameron's footsteps, or ty's, or even cece's footsteps so who could it be?

"Am i hearing things again?" chris whispered.

"WHAT THE HELL!? THEY GOT CECE! THEY GOT CECE!" ty yelled and quicker than quick, chris ran out of the room with a bag of small round ords. "Let her go!"

Chris threw three of the orbs to the ambushers, which popped, sending out small clouds of knockout gas but somehow it didn't faze them, he threw three more but just like before nothing happened. Suddenly four blades came from behind him, and hit one of them in the arms, head, and chest making him fall limp dead and ty and cameron came beside him

"You think we'd miss this party?" smirked cameron as he threw more blades, moving and dodging like a wrestler. Ty, however, just helped with hand-to hand combat, using his speed as an advantage.

One of the ambushers ran forward to stab cameron but cameron jumped over him, before pulling out a dagger and stabbed him from behind, making the ambusher fall dead from a stab in the heart.

Ty faced off with two of the ambushers as chris threw more smoke clouds to provide cover. Going from dodging and weaving to the defence, using chi-blocking to get closer to cece sadly, the smoke bombs can be a double-crosser.

"Keep them back, i'm getting us out of here!" one of them yelled and he placed his hand on the ground, which sent out shock waves. The other remaining three ambushers jumped to avoid the shocks but chris, cameron and ty were not fast enough and they were hit with electric shocks and they fell to the ground and the ambushers fleed.

"We can't let them..." cameron groaned "get away"

Chris wobbled but stood, using the wall as support "we gotta tell the ninja..."

"Oh boy.."

.

.

.

.

Cece struggling with her chains. She was behind stretched from the sides of the walls, making her a few feet of the ground, and her movements limited so she couldn't use fire, earth or air or even water. She was above a few clocked figured and they all we're looking up at her, an eerie smile on their faces as cece struggled "When i get out of here, none of you will survive!"

"do not even try to fight your way of this one, unless you found a way to use metal to you're liking" said an awfully familiar british accent and cece's eyes widen and she looked over to the one clocked figure. The figure removed his hood, showing purple scales and slitted black eyes. Pythor. "once we embed the venom into your system, your body will naturally react, sending you into your highest destructive state in order to keep the venom from entering your heart. sadly from you, you'll be entering it for the last time."

Cece eye's widen and she yelled out "you can't do that! My element! The balance!"

Pythor smirked as he continued "yes, you've been the only thing capable of destroying me and our plans so you must be taken out. Just like we did with your did your father die again? A guard shot him, oh yes."

Cece's eyes widen and she then narrowed them

"How did you know that?!" demanded cece and pythor's smirk grew as he spun a blade in his hands, it was the fangblade "you had it the whole time?!"

"Yes i did, you see i 'asked' this wonderful blood sacrificed to give it to me. In return i take down the most harmful threat to them. Which was you and your dear old daddy. I had a bit of a. ..chat with him" pythor laughed "you should've seen the face he made when i told him his daughter was working with the ninja, such disappointment right before he was left to rot."

Cece's chest tightened, her breathing becoming deep and fast, her struggles more stronger "You...you... YOU HEARTLESS MOTHER****** I'LL KILL YOU GOD**** MOTHER******* B****! YOU A***H****! YOU BA****** BETTER F******! YOU BETTER PRAY THAT I DON'T MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE!"

pythor chuckled and he snapped his fingers "i know you won't make it out alive...embed the poison."

Cece was suddenly sprayed with the venomari venom, but this venom wasn't green like the other times, it was red and it stuck to the arms and legs of the tied up girl and they sunk through the flesh which released great agony in cece's body made her groan in pain, the pain only got worse when more venom was added making her scream in pain.

Cece's eyes rolled to back of her head and she hung her head. She didn't move, inside her body started to glow a bright or dark purple.

"What's happening?" pythor snapped

"Our venom isn't strong enough to imminently end someone. It takes a time for it to really sink into her bloodstream." a vemuri soldier notified

"Ugh! No matter. She can't fight it off forever."

.

.

.

.

"Come on!" chris exclaimed as he and the boys lead the ninjas around miika "this way!"

"Do you even know where we're going?" jay yelled as they ran to the outskirts of the city

"She's close! I can feel it!" cameron explained

"Me too! She's not far from here!" ty agreed

"How do you know?" asked cole as they all came to a stop

Chris slowly stepped forward. They were in a clearing between two mountains and he tapped the ground, the dirt was loose. Ty looked around and saw some tracks in the ground, it may have been dark but it was noticeable. It matched serpentine tracks but they ended where chris stood.

"Their underground." the three boys said in unison.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" cole snapped and chris turned to him

"You're just gonna have to trust us." chris said and kai narrowed his eyes

"Why should we trust you?! You probably set this up to capture us, using cece as bait." kai snapped and the boys looked at him before chuckling.

"The greatest crime in this world is the crime of titles. We get you might not trust us but right now, our mission is getting our sister back." ty said smiling

"Yeah, haven't you realized that?" asked cameron "our titles really don't mean anything but just status symbols. Titles give expectations but not qualities"

"Yeah, just like you trust cece. She's the daughter of ninjago's old top murderer! She's a criminal like us but you trust her enough to help her." ty said shrugging.

The four boys looked at each other before chris cleared his throat.

"Cole, can you open the ground. There's something big under here" chris asked and cole nodded pulling out his scythe and slamming it to the ground. The scythe created massive amounts of cracks on the ground and the floor in front of them all collapsed. Showing an underground cave. Inside was a massive amount of snakes of all kinds.

"Hold on cece. We're coming." kai whispered to himself and he got his weapon out as did everyone else as they prepared to fight.

.

.

.

.

 _Cece walked through a room, or what she thought was a room, or was it a building? A field? A hallway? She couldn't tell. Everything around her was a fog. She couldn't see anything, no light yet no darkness._

 _'Failure' whispered a voice_

 _'You're no leader' another voice called_

 _'disgrace'_

 _"No, remember who you are cece. You are the daughter of gilles de rais, you are the master of chaos, you are an Allie to the ninjas of spinjitzu. You are helping you're team to recuse ninjago, the faith of the world rests on our shoulders." cece murmured to herself as she walked through the fog._

 _'You didn't protect me' said a familiar young boy's voice and she turned to see a figure ahead of her. The figure seemed to be a small boy, but she looked closer and she smiled_

 _"LLOYD!" cece exclaimed happily and she ran towards him "you've been here the whole ti-" cece trailed off when she put a hand on 'lloyd' and saw that it was only a puff of cloud._

 _'You didn't protect me' lloyd's voice rang out 'why didn't you protect me. I thought we we're friends!"_

 _'she's just like her parents, mother preice yet soulless. Father cold and unbalanced.' called a voice echoing through the fog_

 _'_ _She's nothing more than a filthy speck on ninjago that hasn't been wiped out yet.'_

 _'zip it cece!you don't have anything to lose. You. Never had. is why you're dad left you! But you're too idiotic to fucking realize that! I should have thrown you out since the beginning!' kai's voice echoed in her head_

 _"No, the dai rai's daughter is an outcast, her own mother disowned her" echoed a voice_

 _"Shut up!" said cece to no one._

 _"You're weak..." whispered a voice close to her and she looked around 'all the power in the world at your fingertips, you don't even use it. Our blood carries the world's biggest power ever seen. We must carry on our father's work."_

 _"No! I'm not like that..." cece said "i'm not listening to you!"_

 _"Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to cause on you!" the same voice asked "face it cece, wu's training only made our door even wider for us to take out the weeds. Our divine right to rule is open, we gotta take it. Father always said our loyalty is to mischief and discord. Any less makes us a stain that must be wiped out!"_

 _Cece's eyes widen but they started to brim with tears as these voices rang out_

 _'Monster'_

 _'Freck'_

 _'Cold and heartless'_

 _'You didn't protect me'_

 _'Evil is the only real way to win'_

 _"STOP IT!" cece yelled starting to shoot fire, lighting, even water at random drections_

 _"we won't stop, even after you die.." the voices said "this is you're punishment, for rejecting you're desnity"_

 _"..Help me! Please, somebody help me!" whimpered cece as she fell to her knees the voices never ceasing. "Please help me! Guys! Mom! Daddy! please!"_

 _"NO CECILIA!" yelled a new voice, this one was male. "You mustn't give into despair!"_

 _"Huh?" cece started to look around as the voice rang out again._

 _"Hello my cherry blossom" a figure appeared not far from her and started to walk towards her as it came into full view, cece saw brown eyes._

 _"Dad..." tears started to fall from cece's eyes "i'm sorry. I'm no fighter..i've let you down, i've let our hope for the family down...i'll never be the person you were.."_

 _Gillies stared at his daughter for a moment before saying "you are right. You're not me, and you should not be me. You are cecilia." gillies knelt down next to cece and wiped her tears "i should be saying sorry to you my little cherry blossom. i was the one who tossed you into this path. I was the one who made you think you had to be like me..you're mother didn't want this but i did it anyways. If this is all you get from my influence is pain and suffering then leave it behind. Leave all of this behind. I've screwed up you're life long enough..."_

 _"But how?! How could i leave this all behind?!" cece asked, her voice breaking as the voiced faintly started to return "i can't stop it, i've past the point of no return!"_

 _"No! Don't resist! Let yourself fall into your lowest and darkest instincts. Now that you've allow yourself to fall down that road, you can now make things better for yourself, i was the one who strained our family but you just may be the one to make things right again, you alone can be the one who will cleanse our family's sins." gillies told her soothingly_

 _"But-but how?! I'm a monster! A puppet! A freak" yelled cece, gripping her head " i'm the stain that needs to be wiped out"_

 _"I'm telling you cecilia! It's time for you to look inward! And begin asking yourself the big questions!who are you?and what do you want?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Back at the underground cave, cece's dark glow suddenly faded as her eyes snapped open, Her eyes now fully bright white, but only only her eyes, but her whole body started to glow pure white. Pythor smiled at this and gave an evil laugh.

"NOW! take her out for good!" pythor commanded

The soldiers shot at cece with many swords, daggers and spears but cece breathed bright blue flames out of her mouth, stopping the attacks. Cece yanked as hard as she could on one of her chains and it broke loose, taking a large chunk of the wall with it and she directed it to pythor, nearly crushing him if it wasn't for the a fangpyer getting him out of the way.

"how is this possible? Metal should have stopped her from using her powers!" scales yelled

Pythor growled as he yelled "Keep firing at her! She can't fight us and the poison together"

Cece's eyes glowed at pythor and she broke both her ankles free from the chains and uses fire to burn the other chain and flips down to where she on a platform. Her right hand suddenly pointing at three snakes and she flicked her hand, making the water from the beginning leave them from their mouths and they dropped dead as cece spun the fluids around her in rings and shot them at pythor. The water collided with the serpent's chest sending him back a few yards away.

"Cece!" kai yelled as he and the others came running in, all eyes were wide as they said cece fight with everything she's got. All of her attacks were aimed at pythor but she seemed stronger, more faster and she seemed to be standing much straighter.

"She's unlocked her true potential!" zane smiled

Kai frowned as the others cheered

"But how?!" ty yelled in cunfusion

"Who cares?! TEAR THEM TO SHREAD SIS!" chris yelled.

"YOU GOT THIS SIS!" cole exclaimed

"GIVE THEM HELL!" laughed jay

"DON'T HOLD BACK CECILIA!" zane yelled

"GO CECE GO!" chris, ty and cameron exclaimed in unison as they watched the fight.

Cece suddenly took a stance and and she aimed her hand to pythor but the other one was on the ground. She moved the hand that was on the ground hard before she clenched the hand that was aim at pythor. Suddenly the walls around them suddenly started to have cracks that oozed a hot red substance

" YOU'RE ONE MISTAKE WAS LEAVING ME ALIVE!" cece's voice much more demonic than before she slammed both her hand to the ground, causing the wall to pour red hot lava to them.

"CECE!" they all exclaimed as pythor was suddenly in a moat of lava as well as his followers. Cece flicked her hand and used the earth under her to move her out of the lava's harm. She landed next to chris but before anyone could hug her and pulled a large tidal wave lava and let it fall over pythor. Just as when she did, the constrictai snakes pulled pythor and skales out of the range, causing it to miss and for the serpentine to get away with the fangblade.

Cece's glow suddenly faded and she fell to her knees, her whole body shaking.

"CECE!" they all yelled again before she was suddenly dogpiled on

"Ugh! Did i go back in time or something?" chuckled the girl and they all smiled

"That was awesome!" exclaimed jay

"You can control lava?! I'm so jealous!" cole smiled

"Cece, have i ever tell you how awesome you are?" asked kai

"Excellent work cece" zane cheered

"THAT WAS BADASS!" chris, cameron and ty yelled in unison and cece smiled

"Yeah thanks guys..but" cece looked around and saw that the ceiling was starting to lose rocks "i think i triggered the structure of this place, Let's go!"

.

.

.

"i guess this is goodbye huh?" chris asked as they all stood below the bounty.

"no, it's not. it's just until something wild calls me back." cece smiled brightly "and when we do meet again, i'll be sure to bring you guys out to eat."

"FOOD!" cheered ty and the others laughed at him.

"cece?" called nya as she saw the four "time to go."

cece nodded but then chris held up something. cece looked at it and gasped, it was a a picture of them all, no older then 7.

"remember this? it was when we finsihed our first big crime together!" chris said smiled and ty glanced at it

"oh yeah, back when i was in my prime" ty laughed "and still am, still looking gorgeous."

"as gorgeous as a trashcan that has reminds of puke and rotten pizza but that was also the moment we made a promise, that no matter where we are, there's no place we won't be together." cameron smiled and they all put an arm around each other in a huddle.

"that was when we were kids." chris said "but we're not kids anymore."

"he's right. now, we're stories that'll soon be legends." cece smiled "i feel it. we're 10% luck."

"20% skill" cameron continued

"5% pleasure" ty continued

"15% pain." joked chris

"but we're a 100% reasons to remember our names!" cece smiled "our names will be wrote down in the history books, for good!"

"YEAH!" the boys all cheered and they all smiled at each as they broke the huddle.

"i'll see you boys soon. and don't die while i'm gone 'kay?" cece said, half jokingly.

"as long as you're not in that trap again." cameron stated "seriously, we don't want to hear that you' ve been captured again."

"deal"

.

.

.

"I know we've made a lot of bad choices" whispered cece as she knelt in front of a picture, it was a picture of her father "but now, i'm going to set things right."

"Cece?" called a voice and the ninja walked in, it was cole who spoke "are you alright?"

"Yeah..."cece said

"how? how did you unlock you're potential?" asked jay

"...i realized i'm free to choose my own desnity, even if it takes a life time" cece said.

"what helped you realize it?"kai asked

cece paused before she looked at the photo of her father.

"i...i just wanted to prove everyone wrong." cece clenched her fists "growing up, i was taught that everyone just take after there parents, and that evil and chaos was a natural order that i must enforce. but then..i realized just how amazing that lie was." cece said frowning but soon it turned to a smile"i wanted to prove that i'm great, de rais or not. i'm not something someone can label." cece paused "but first, do you guys know why do you think sensei wu asked me to join? he has to have a reason or he just hit his head"

"I think he knew what you were capable of" zane said

"...i have a lot to learn" cece stated before bowing to them, which made their eyes widen and softly gasp"and i would be honored if you all can help guide me through it, if you want to."

"Of course cece" jay smiled and he stood up "oh and cece?"

"yes?"

"Today, You've showed something beyond your parent's years in such a short amount of time." jay started

"From the moment you fought with us against the hypnobrai, i saw a heart as big as ninjago city and twice as big. You're a soldier and a fighter." cole continued

" Creative, intelligence, strong, and bravery." kai smiled

" Those are the traits that define a great friend. Those are the traits that define you." zane smiled and they all left the room.

Cece stared at the place they stood before she smiled and turned to the photo and bowed her head

"Thank you dad.."


	11. AN

_**should i start a youtube channel? like i an narrerate these stories i have and post them? any suggestions?**_

 _ **also, what you all want? who do you want cece to interact with?**_

 ** _1\. a kai moment_**

 ** _2\. a jay moment_**

 ** _3\. a cole moment_**

 ** _4\. a zane moment_**

 ** _5\. a llyod moment_**

 ** _6\. a nya moment?_**

 ** _tell me what you think_**


	12. Chapter 12: one lie

Cece groaned as she heard voices grew upstairs, she looked over at her clock, it was around midnight and she groaned again. Luke made an unhappy chirp and he hopped down off his hammock and landed on cece's bed, nudging her face.

"Get the water luke." luke gave two taps before rushing off. Not a moment later where she was doused in cold water!

"AH!" cece exclaimed before she smiled, now fully awake "good boy, now.." her eyes went white "time to find out who woke me up AT THIS TIME!"

Luke gave out chirps and cece looked over at him, luke had a look on his face and cece sweatdropped

"Right...nice person…" there was yelling upstairs "starting when the sun rises" cece growled as she ran. Luke following her.

"BOYS YOU BETTER HAVE A-" cece started but she was suddenly whacked on the head "OW! WHAT'S THE BIG ID-" cece's eyes widen once she realized who hit her "..ea…?"

Sensei wu stared at the girl. It was kind adorable, she was wearing a oversized t-shirt that looked like one of jay's along with boxers. The t-shirt hid the boxers slightly but it was noticeable. Cece sweatdropped and she bowed her head

"Sorry wu, i just though-" cece started but then she caught a glimpse behind him, there was a figure that was nearly covered in shadow. But she did make out red eyes. "HOLY SMOKE WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THI- OW" cece rubbed her head as wu hit her again

"Enough out of you!" wu exclaimed "now, cece this is lord garmadon, and i was just telling the boys he'll be our guest." cece blinked before rubbing her head

"I think i got hearing problems from the whacks, i thought you said he was our guest." cece smiled but then frowned "that was a mishearing right?"

"No, that is correct." wu said and lord garmadon stepped forward

"So this is the girl who caused the ninja fear and pain since i left." garmadon's voice was deeper than what she'd imagined it would be.

"Fear not so much, pain, 24/7!" cece smiled and she stuck out her hand " nice to meet ya"

"CECE DON'T BE NICE TO HIM!" yelled kai and cece raised a brow

"Why?"

"Because-" wu raised his staff " i'll tell you later."

"Nice save man" cece laughed as luke pounced on her shirt and ran up to her shoulder

"Anyways sensei, we really have to live with this guys?" exclaimed cole

"But sensei he has four arms!" told zane

"And let's not forget that he tried to take the golden weapons of spi-"

"ENOUGH!" wu yelled and the four ninja fell into a line

"Hai sensei." they spoke in unison

"This isn't about the weapons, it's about my son!" garmadon exclaimed

"From here on out, you will obey me and you will respect my brother" wu stated firmly and the ninja and cece bowed

"Hai sensei."

"Now to the bridge, we have more pressing matters to attend to." wu said, walking to the control room.

Cece didn't miss the smirk garmadon flashed kai, which made the fire ninja clench his fists.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time the others were done explaining what has happened the last few days while sensei was gone, the run had rose and cece was snuggled in one of kai's oversized sweaters with luke sleeping in the hood.

"So have you figured out where the other fan blades are?" wu asked.

"Well no…pythor manage to get the first three but there's still two left." jay answered

"And we only need one to prevent them from releasing the great devourer." cole continued.

"Any luck finding there whereabouts?" wu asked

"I've gotten into contact with the criminal underworld and i'm having them search on the down-low for any information" cece said quietly not wanting to wake up luke.

"And my falcon is programmed to alert us if he sees any suspicious activities." zane announced

"Good, if we find the fangblade, we find lloyd." wu said and cece frowned at the mention of the blond boy. "Kai and nya, clear the deck and check the anchor, to be ready for when we get word about activities."

"Hai sensei." the smith siblings said in unison before started to walk to the door.

"I have my eye on you" kai growled at gramadon, narrowing his eyes as he walked. Cece gave a chuckle as kai hit his head on the door frame due to not paying attention before nya yanked him out.

"Zane, did you say the falcon was programmed?" asked wu in confusion

"Oh okay sensei, i don't know where to start, it all started when…." cece zoned at the story, her attention going outside. After about a few minutes, she saw kai flip in the air for no reason and he turned to nya and spoke a few words. He then glared up at the bridge and spotted her and he waved. She shook her head at him, this was gonna be a long week.

.

.

.

.

.

"BLUEJAY!" yelled cece and she barged into the boys room, kai looked at her, his hair hanging low from the shower water. Cole was half-knocked out on his bed and zane was just sitting on his bed reading.

"WHAT?!" yelled jay from the shower

"Have you seen luke anywhere? I can't find him" she asked

"Why You asking me?" jay called back

"Because he was climbing you ten minutes ago." cece deadpanned

"Uh i think he went with gramado-...oh boy.."

"Well nice knowing you jay." kai said with a slight laugh as he took cover under his bed as cece's eyes twitched

"YOU LET MY BABY WITH THAT MAN!" cece yelled "GARMADON!"

Cece dashed over to the guest room when she smelled something that made her eyes widen, the spray cans going off. She kicked the door open and she gasped.

"Do you like it?" gramadon smirked. Her room was coated black with blood red strips here and there almost resembling slashes.

"..." Cece's eye was twitching, her body paralyzed. Luke saw a glint in her eyes and he hid under the blanket quickly, gramadon noticed this but before he could react he was shot with white flames. "NO ONE GOES INTO MY ROOM AND CHANGE THINGS WITHOUT GETTING A BEATING!"

That night was not a pleasant one for anyone.

.

.

.

.

"You sure this is a good idea kai?" asked cece as she read a comic that she stole from lloyd's room as she and kai worked in the bridge, they were set to watch to see if the falcon spots anything.

"Yes! When we get out of here, i want you to shoot me the hottest fire you got, i can handle it!" kai said smiling "i'm the ninja of fire! It's my element"

Cece frowned, moving her mouth to one side "my flames are hotter than a active volcano."pulling out her white flames which flickered to blue "my flames will be going down a color.i'll hit you with blue flames, those are more tame."

"Good enough." kai then paused before running to the door "gotta go!"

"Wait but we-" he was already gone and cece had a tick mark in her head as her fingertips started to have electric charges. "Dipstick."

The sounds of quacking made her look over to the screen and she gasped. The falcon found them! He found lloyd! And pythor, but lloyd!

"Expand image" cece ordered and the fee from the falcon zoomed out. So that's where they're heading. The temple of fire.

"BOYS GET UP HERE NOW! GO GO GO!" cece screamed and almost immediately, cole zane and jay ran up.

"What's wrong?" cole asked quickly

"Found them!" cece answered just as quick and jay looked around

"Where's kai?" jay snapped and cece shrugged

"I heard yelling downstairs so check there." cece said with a shrug and he ran down. No later than five minutes jay brought the idiot who left her and the others.

"Looks like pythor is heading to the temple of fire." nya stated.

"That means the fangblade is there." kai stated

"And lloyd" cece and garmadon said in unison.

"That's the same fire temple were kai and lord garmadon first faced off!" jay said and cece raised a brow. What did he just say?

"And if my memory serves me correctly, one of us cheated when we last fought." kai said accusingly

"And i remember someone needing their sensei to help him." garmadon said in the same tone.

"BOYS!" yelled cece and they both looked over at her "cole is trying to talk."

"For the sake of the fangblade and lloyd, can we please get along?" cole asked annoyed "and thank you cece."

"No prob."

"Since the last time we've been there, the temple has gotten unstable, the whole thing is about to blow up" nya said and cece narrowed her eyes. If that blows up then lloyd's a goner...but then again so is pythor. But sadly that snake seemed to have nine lives."this will be a highly combustible environment"

"Oh great, just what i love. Fighting evil snakes in a volcano that's about to blow up!" jay said sarcastically

"Enough!" cece ordered and jay shut his mouth. "My lavabending can hold off the lava in there until we get lloyd and the fangblade, but that can only bring us a short amount of time so be quick"

"Oh yeah..hehe" jay laughed awkwardly.

"where are our weapons?" zane asked

"And why isn't lord garmadon here?" asked kai suddenly before he ran out of the room.

"Kai!" cole called after him as they all ran down there. Nya tried to open the door where there was a ton of bangs and yelling was coming from, but the doorknob wouldn't budge, soon enough the thumps and bangs were louder.

"What are you doing?!" cried nya.

"Finding my true potential!" yelled kai through the door.

"True potential my ass kai! Get out of there!" ordered cece but all she got was kai behind thrown to the door and sliding down. "Oh well i tried."

"Stand back!" cole yelled and he stepped forward. He started to glow before he yelled "  
EARTH!" and kicked the door down.

Everyone rushed in and cece ran to kai while everyone else went to garmadon who was on the floor.

"I did it! I defeated him!" kai repeated over and over again in pride….that is until cece tackled him and held his arms behind his back and jabbed his ribcage. Instantly, kai fell limp.

"What!? What Are you doing?!" kai yelled

"What am i doing? What are you doing!?" cece answered.

"But did i get my true potential? Why isn't it working?!" kai yelled again

"Because you can not defeat an enemy who allowed himself to be defeated." said wu, helping his brother up.

"I wasn't trying to steal your weapons boy, i was just fetching them." lord garmadon said.

"But you were trying to steal them!" accused kai

"I asked him to get them." wu snapped "perhaps it is best you don't reach your true potential, or else someone will get hurt"

"Way to go hero." said cole sarcastically.

"You're an idiot you know that?"

* * *

Cece walked in front of the others, eager to be fighting. Her white flames dancing in her hands and her eyes were glinting with mischief. She was wearing her ninja suit again which was able to take the extreme heat much better than her previous outfit.

"The volcano seems to be on the verge of blowing guys, this means the place is extremely fragile, when the smallest thing can make the whole thing go off" nya said through the speaker on the falcon and cece smirked

"Not a problem" she said with a careless wave of the hand as her flames went out "thanks to them overgrown geckos i'm now capable of using lava to our advantage."

"Um no cece, you're abilities with lava may be there but they're nowhere near stable. The only reason why you had control over it last time was because you're full power was controlling it. You were basically asleep when you did it and you might be more unstable if you do it here...you're basically a hazard."

"When aren't i?"

"Then we must not use our weapons." sensei wu said as the ninja put away their weapons, all but kai.

"Kai?" asked nya in a judgmental tone.

"Yeah yeah no fireblade but only because i don't want anything to get in the way of us and the fangblade" kai said as he put away his sword

"And lloyd." cece and garmadon said in unison

"There, the serpentine must be inside the inner core. From here on out we travel by shadow." wu said and cece and garmadon bolted in

"It's the only way i know how" garmadon said, speaking for him and cece.

The inside of the temple was crawling with snakes, all were digging aside from pythor who was watching everyone closely.

"There's lloyd" jay said pointing at the child in the cage and cece's head snapped to the direction he pointed, her fists lighting a flame once again.

"The first fangblade is ours!" pythor yelled holding the fangblade up and cece's eyes flashed pure white as she lite her flames.

"ninja...ATTACK!" pythor yelled as he caught a reflection of the ninjas who were climbing down.

"Light as a leaf! Fight like there is no tomorrow!" sensei wu commanded and the battle begun.

Cece sprinted to the cage that held lloyd, throwing fire as fast she could. Soon she felt something wrap around her tightly and she gasped but she was stopped when the grip tightened.

"I think i just found a new toy." the constrictai general smirked and cece groaned. The overgrown worm suddenly smelled something that was similar to burned flesh as well as massive amounts of heat and pain from his tail. He looked and he scream was he saw that his tail was on fire, cece was engulfed in the flames but for some reason it didn't affect her. Eventually in three seconds the tail grip loosened and cece pulled out a dagger and before she can blink, the tail was chopped straight off and cece fell to the ground as the general screamed.

"You should know better then that. Haven't anyone tell you to not touch a girl?" she asked as she throw the blood oozing tail into the lava before running off laughing evilly "GREENBEAN! WHERE ARE YA?"

"Cece?..." cece's ears picked up and she looked over to see a snake put lloyd just over the lava.

"If you don't wanna be new boots for me, i suggest you let go." cece said as she walked closer to the snake who started shaking.

"KICK HIS BUTT CECE!" yelled lloyd.

"Drop him already you fool!" yelled pythor and the snake did was he said.

"NO!" within seconds, the snake was dead with multiple knives in his front body and cece was trying to lift the cage back up as the bottom was slowly disappearing "oh boy! You need to lose weight!"

"Okay that's just mean." lord garmadon's voice said behind her before his four hands grabbed the pole and lifted it up with ease with lloyd and cece. Cece was hanging two inches in the air but fell back down.

"now..PYTHOR!" cece's eyes went pure white as her hands started to produce lightning "YOU HURT MY FAMILY! MESSING WITH THE NINJAS IS THE WORST MISTAKE YOU'VE EVER MADE!"

"RETREAT!" yelled pythor as he and his recruits ran away "LEAVE THEM A PARTING-GIFT."

Right after pythor said that, four the constrici dug into the wall of the volcano. The lava rose at a fast pace. They all went toward an exit, all expect kai.

"Leave it kai, it's not worth your life!" yelled jay

"Kai! Come on! Get back over here!" yelled cece.

"Not without the fangblade!" kai argued, still going for the blade.

"Forget about it! Come on!" yelled cece.

"We must go." wu said.

"But what about kai!?" asked lloyd "kai!"

Suddenly there was a loud crack and within a blink of an eye, lloyd was falling closer to the lava.

"LLOYD!" garmadon yelled.

"Dad! I'm sinking." lloyd yelled frightened.

Cece moved her arms in a strong movement, trying to move the lava but all it did was make it hotter. Cece's eyes were wide and she tried to move the rocks but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working!?"

"We need to get out of here or else none of will." wu said as they started to back tried time and time again, each time nothing worked with each fail, she was getting more desperate. Soon cole had to grab cece and haul her over his shoulder.

"WAIT, WHAT ABOUT LLOYD AND KAI?!" Yelled cece as she struggled, sadly her strength was nothing compared to cole's.

"LLOYD!"

"KAI!" cece and garmadon yelled as they both were dragged out of the volcano "STOP! WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR THEM!"

"WE CAN'T, WE'RE SORRY CECE!" Jay yelled as they boarded the bounty, just as they did the volcano erupted,lava shooting in random directions.

"No…son." garmadon whispered in disbelief.

"Kai.." nya said quietly and cece's eyes widen.

"No...not again." cece growled, bowing her head. Her fists clenched tightly that they turned white, suddenly the trees around them started to wilt, the grass became a dark brown as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Wait a minute..what's that!?" pointed jay and they all looked up to see a ball of fire hual towards them. Cece squinted her eyes and she saw a black cloak and glowing eyes. The ball went onto the deck and when it faded, kai and lloyd appeared. Kai set lloyd down smiling….before he passed out.

"THANK THE LORD AND BABY JESUS!"

* * *

"Dad? Is it really you?" asked lloyd weakly.

"Yes, it is son." lord garmadon said, his voice gently.

"Dad? Why do you have four arms?" lloyd asked and they all smiled.

"He's gonna be okay!" declared cole, throwing his arms in the air.

"Thank you kai." garmadon said smiling.

"But how?" asked zane "how did you find your true potential?"

"My destiny wasn't to become the green ninja, it's too protect him." kai said, before smiling at llyod. Cece's mind finally processed what he said and her eyes trailed to lloyd, same with everyone else.

"What? What's everyone staring at me for?" asked lloyd cluelessly and cece smiled. Yep, still there lloyd.

"That means.." nya started before the four ninja placed their golden weapons in front of lloyd, immediately they all floated with a green aura.

"Lloyd! Is the green ninja!" wu said "i thought it was one of you but it was him the whole time. It all makes sense, not only have you four been chosen to protect the golden weapons, but also, the chosen one."

"Wait that means…" garmadon said slowly, his smile turning into a fearful frown.

"battle lines have been drawn brother. Brother vs brother, and now...son vs father." sensei wu said and a deadly silence entered the room.

"Yeah this is heavy and all but what about the FANGBLADE?!" jay reminded.

"It burned in the hell it came from."

* * *

"Hey lloyd? Can i talk to you for a second?" cece said as she walked up to the lloyd with luke on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure cece" lloyd said, blushing a bit and he followed her to the deck where they both sat down.

"I don't think i've said sorry." cece said suddenly and lloyd looked at her with a raised brow

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" lloyd asked as luke went off his lap and to cece's

"For..not being there sooner." cece said "as a leader of my gang, it's my job to make sure that my followers are safe. I consider everyone here apart of my gang so..it's my fault you were taken. If i wasn't stupid, then i could have helped."

"You don't need to say sorry for anything cece." lloyd said before smiling "i'm just glad that you're here now! You had us all worried when i saw you passed out in a small coma."

"One of many." cece said with a laugh.

"Did you ask me out here just to say that?" lloyd asked

"No..because i wanted to hang out with you." cece smiled and gave a little wink "we only hanged out once during our pranks, and i do kinda owe you from all the times you tried to hangout with me at darkley's so…"

"I thought you hated me back then." lloyd laughed "hell, you even told me."

"Well...i guess that's one lie i told you."

"Huh? What other lies have you told me?" lloyd asked smirking and cece laughed

"That still reminds to be seen little G!" giggled cece

"Little?! I'm five months older than you!"

"Not anymore little baby."

"Is that any way you talk to the green ninja?"

"Don't get a big head about it. it doesn't suit you."


	13. ONE YEAR LATER!

**_there was once a legend_**

 ** _of a awkward weird little fangirl that wrote stories just for fun_**

 ** _but when that fun ran out, she vanished without a trace._**

 ** _her stories were never that great._**

 ** _horrible characters_**

 ** _cringy miss spellings_**

 ** _and many errors that even now, bug the abaslute crap out of everyone_**

 ** _one year later, the writer returned_**

 ** _and she was_**

 ** _SO EMBARSESSED!_**

Hello my wonderful little sing along notes, Yoshi here and I just gotta say- WHAT THE ACTUAL FRICK WAS I THINKING?! Cece turned out to be NOTHING like i orgininally wanted her to be and how she was meant too be! Spelling and grammer is so bad that I can't even got five lines without cringing.

I am sorry that everyone had to read these horrible mistakes that I posted onto the internet and I'm going to make things right.

BY REWRITING THE WHOLE DAMN THING!

Yes you heard that right, This story as it is, will be deleted and completely redone as for my orginial intent. im keeping the first two chapters untouched because those never changed but Everything else will be changed.

You can expect the first newer chapter to be out by Saturday and feel free to spam my comments if i make it any later.

bye!


End file.
